What A Simple Letter Can Do
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Chichi writes a lover letter for Goku and Bulma promised to deliver it. But along the way it lands n Vegeta's hands and he believes that it's from Bulma to him. Now Bulma has to try and tell him the truth without a fight happening. easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in West City; everyone was getting ready for another day and wanting to see what that day would bring them. Parents got ready for work, teenagers were busy talking on their phones and hanging out with their friends on their way to school, and everyone else was busy being themselves.

"Chichi! Come on! We're going to be late!" Bulma called out to her best friend. She was waiting outside her house, in her new blue capsule car wondering what was taking her so long to get ready.

"Sorry Bulma!" Chichi finally emerged from her house and got into the car.

Once inside Bulma started the car and drove off to West High.

"Man, Chichi, I don't think I've ever seen you take this long to get ready." Bulma looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye and saw her trying to apply eye shadow that would match her new outfit. Chichi had on a short sleeved chinese style yellow top with dark blue jeans and black sneaker. "Is there a reason why you're all dressed up?"

"Well…I guess you could say that." Chichi said to her best friend, she was busy trying to put a red ribbon in her hair but it was not going to well. "Oh! Stupid ribbon!" she gave up on the bow and set it down.

"Calm down, you look good without the ribbon. Actually I think you look better without it." Bulma said to her as they arrived at their school. She found a parking space and stopped the car and got out. "So are you going to explain to me why you're dressed up or not?" she asked her again.

"Relax, I'll tell you everything once we're inside." Chichi told her.

Both girls walked inside and stopped at their lockers, they got the books they needed and headed to their homeroom.

"Hey 18! What's up?" Bulma and Chichi walked over to their other best friend and took the seats next to her.

"Hey girls." The blonde greeted back and looked up. "Chichi? What's up with the getup? You've never been one who gets all dressed up for nothing." 18 said looking at her friend. 18 wasn't her real name, just her nickname, but she hated her real name so she made everyone call her by her nickname.

"That's what I've been asking her since this morning but she still has yet to give me an answer." Bulma said moving some of her blue hair behind her ear. "Urgh! Man, this weather is like totally killing my hair." She said to herself, she looked through her purse hoping to find a headband, but there wasn't one in there. "Great. Hey Chichi, do you mind if I bother that ribbon you have?" Bulma asked her friend but received no reply. "Chichi?"

"Don't bother wasting your breath; our good friend has her attention on something else." 18 told her. "Or rather someone else." Both girls followed Chichi's gaze and found that it landed on their old friend, "Goku."

Bulma looked to her friend, to Goku, and then back to her friend. A big smiled formed on her face. "Oh, I get it. Your planning on confessing to Goku today aren't you?" Bulma had to stop herself from laughing when she saw how red Chichi's face turned.

"Bulma!" Chichi shrieked. "Be quite. He might hear you."

"Chill out, Chichi, there's no way he could hear us from all the way up here." Bulma said to her.

"Yeah, the only who probably could is green boy down there." 18 motioned to their other friend Piccolo who was looking up at them now. He was an alien from the planet Namek. He had green skin and pointy ears that gave him amazing hearing. It wasn't really weird to anyone anymore that they had alien as classmates, because of how far technology had become it was normal to see those from other planets come to earth.

"But still…I don't need Goku finding out. Well at least, not yet." She mumbled the last part to herself but her friends still heard her.

"Whoa, what?!" Bulma looked at her best friend and wanted details. "Are you planning on confessing to him?" she asked her.

Chichi nodded her head trying to hide her blushing face. She was scared that if she spoke then Goku would hear her and then everything would be ruined.

"So when are you gonna do it?" 18 asked her friend. Normally she wouldn't care about any of this. But this was her friend, so she wanted to help.

"Tomorrow after school." She reached into her bag and pulled out a white envelope with a little heart on the back keeping it closed. "I was going to put this in his locker tomorrow before school started, but I can't now." She looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"Why not?" 18 and Bulma asked her. They knew this was a big deal to their friend and they hated seeing her depressed like this.

"I have to go into town tomorrow with my dad for a health check up and I won't be back until the end of lunch." She told them thinking her plan was ruined.

Bulma suddenly smiled. "Hey no problem. We'll just put the note in his locker tomorrow before school starts and then we just have to wait for you and let the magic happen." She wasn't gong to let her friend stay sad like this. She wanted to help her and by god she was going to.

Chichi had to stop herself from crying. "Really, you'll do that for me?" Bulma nodded her head and 18 smiled. "Sure, we'll help you. But you had better not chicken out and not show up. God knows I hate waking up early." She said.

"Oh! Thank you both." Chichi got up and hugged both of her best friends. "You guys are the greatest." She squealed.

"Isn't it a bit early for your stupid girl moments." A voice could be heart from behind them.

"Vegeta!" Bulma turned around to glare at the guy who, she believed, sole reason in life was to annoy the hell out of her. "And isn't it a bit early to be such a jackass." She retorted back crossing her arms.

Vegeta just smirked at her. "I'd rather be a 'jackass' as you say then a stupid woman, who can't help but be controlled by their emotions." He said to her, his smirked never once leaving his face.

Bulma opened her mouth to scream at him, but the teacher walked in and stopped her. She turned back around in her seat and huffed, she really hated that guy sometimes.

The day went on and soon school came to an end.

"Hey, you guys wanna go and get something to eat?"18 asked her two friends and they agreed. They all walked to Bulma's car and headed off to the nearest fast food joint. They got their food and started to talk about Chichi and her letter.

"Ok, so tell us what you wrote in the letter." Bulma wanted to know exactly what her friend wrote.

"What for?" Chichi asked taking a sip of her drink.

"So this we know what we need to do tomorrow. Like in the letter did you mention anything hat you would be wearing to let him know who you were and how to find you?" Bulma ate some of her fries and waited for her friend's response.

"Well…um…oh here! Just read it." She handed them her letter and went back to her drink, she was too embarrassed to look at them right now.

With great curiosity they opened the letter and read what Chichi wrote.

_Dear, My Brave Fighter._

_I know this is sudden but I can't wait any longer. For a while now, I have liked you but I never knew how to tell you. So now I'm gathering my courage and letting you know that I Love You. I know I should have said it sooner but I didn't know how. So please meet me today after school in the back, I'll be sitting under the cherry blossom tree wearing a red ribbon in my hair. _

_I hope to see you soon, my love._

"Aw! Chichi! This is so cute." Bulma said after reading the letter.

"Thanks. I was actually planning on giving him the letter today, that's why I brought the ribbon with me, but I'm happy that I can do it tomorrow. I can have some more time to prepare myself." Chichi said taking out the ribbon.

"Cool. But hey, since you aren't using it, can I borrow you ribbon for my hair? This weather is making it all frizzy and I need some help controlling it." Bulma asked her once again for the bow.

Chichi thought about it. "Well alright, but your hair looks fine to me." She handed Bulma the ribbon.

"Thanks." She tied the ribbon in her hair and was happy that her hair was back under her control.

18 looked at both her friends and smiled. "So do you know where his locker is?"

Chichi nodded. "Yeah, I'll give it to you guys when we're done eating"

"Ok, cool. Now that we know what to do, we have better start planning on what to do if someone catches us. They could tell Goku they saw us putting the note in his locker and there goes your plan Chichi." Bulma said to them.

Chichi nodded knowing what Bulma said was true. If someone did see them, then Goku might think that it might be a joke or something more. "Well if that does happen, then just tell him that the note is from me."

"You sure?" 18 asked her leaning back in her chair crossing her arms. "We could always just tell him that we were asked by a friend to do it." She suggested.

Chichi smiled. "True, but I'd rather you just tell him it was me. Who knows, it may make things a lot easier."

"Yeah, I guess. But hey Chichi?" Bulma called to her friend. "Why'd you pick after school? I mean doesn't Goku have karate club practice right after school? You might be waiting there for a while, and I doubt that Vegeta would let him lave early just because of a love letter." Bulma, Chichi, and 18 knew that she spoke the truth. Vegeta was serious when it came to fighting and there were no excuses for missing practice.

"Hmm? This may be harder then we first thought. Isn't Vegeta the captain of the karate club too?" 18 wondered taking a sip out of her drink.

"Karate, Judo, Kendo, if it involves fighting, you'll find Vegeta as the captain." Bulma told her.

"How is he captain for all these cubs again?" Chichi wondered. Was it even possible to be captain of all these clubs?

"The clubs meet on different days, so he can go to each one and never skip practice." Bulma told them looking bored. She didn't really like to talk about Vegeta.

"Wow, Bulma, you really know a lot about Vegeta." Chichi said finishing up her meal.

"Well what'd you expect? We were neighbors for a while and sort of grew up together, I know a lot more about him then I need to know." Bulma said taking a big bite out of her food.

18 stared at her. "Hey, I heard rumor about you that I've been meaning you ask you about." Bulma looked at her friend. She wondered what people where saying about her now. "They said that back in middle school, Vegeta asked you out but you turned him down."

Bulma almost chocked on her food. Chichi moved to pat her on her back, trying to help her breath again. "Who…who told you that?" She asked after she started breathing again.

"Oh, you know, people." 18 didn't look at her as she started to drink.

"Krillin told you, didn't he?" Bulma gave her a knowing smile.

"Maybe?" 18 moved her head as her cheeks turned pink. It was no secret to them that she had a small crush on their bald friend. Now getting her to admit it was another thing.

Bulma looked at her blonde friend and then looked down at her drink. "Well it's true. Vegeta asked me out at the end of middle school."

"I thought you were dating that Yamcha guy during middle school?" 18 asked her.

"I was, but that dumb bastard cheated on me so I dumped his ass." She let out a low laugh. "Well I didn't really dump him, Vegeta kid of beat the crap out of him and I guess you could say that he got the message."

18 blinked in confusion. "Ok, I'm confused. Mind explaining this a bit more?"

"Sure. Well it all started the last day of middle school…"

/Flashback/

_It was the final day of middle school and most people were off enjoying themselves while others weren't._

"_Yamcha, I said leave me alone!" a younger Bulma shouted out at her ex-boyfriend._

"_Come on, Bulma. Give me another chance!" Yamcha grabbed onto her arm to stop her from moving away from him._

"_I said no, now let go of me!" She shouted again trying to break free of his grip._

"_Not until you agree to be my girl again." He told her. He wasn't going to let her go._

"_I said no, you lying, womanizing cheater!" She cried still trying to free her hand._

"_Come on, baby. You know that you're the only one for me. Those other girls mean nothing to me." He tried to tell her hoping that she would buy it. It was true that he did cheat on her, but he couldn't help himself, besides he only cared for Bulma. Those other girls were just for fun, but he was serious with Bulma._

"_Go tell someone who cares." She slapped him across the face and left a mark. "Now for the last time, leave me alone!" She had enough of Yamcha and his stupid games._

"_But Bulma…! Ow!" He stopped in his tracks when he felt something hit the back of his head. "What the…?!_

"_Hey!" Both teens turned around to see Vegeta walking up towards them. "She said leave her alone. Or is your brain so small that you can't understand something that simple?" He stopped right in front of Yamcha wearing his famous smirk. Though he wasn't as tall as Yamcha, he still scared him enough to back away. _

"_Just go away, Vegeta! This doesn't concern you." Yamcha tried to sound brave, but was failing, Vegeta scared him not that he would admit it._

"_Whatever. I really could careless about what concerns me or not." He said and then looked at Bulma. "Woman, come on. Your parents and stupid friends are looking for you." _

_Bulma jumped a little but nodded. She moved to walk to him but Yamcha stopped her. _

"_No way. Bulma, you're not going anywhere until you agree to go back out with me." Yamcha tried again._

"_I already told you no." She moved to slap him again but he caught her other hand. "Let me go!"_

"_I will, once you say that you'll be my girl again." He told her once more._

"_Never." She shouted at him glaring._

"_Then, I'm not letting you go. I…!" Yamcha felt a fist make contact with his cheek and he fell to the ground. He coughed up some blood and lost a tooth._

_Vegeta stood in front of Bulma now, one hand out from his last punch against Yamcha. He was glaring down at him before smirking again. "Stupid fool. It's your own fault so take it like a man for once in your pathetic life and just walk away" _

_Yamcha glared up at Vegeta. "Fuck off man. Why are you even here? What are you trying to prove yourself as some strong warrior or something? Or are you trying to impress Bulma? Well forget it, she would never fall for a stupid orphan deadbeat like yourself." He smirked hoping that he would wound Vegeta's pride._

_Vegeta took in deep breaths and glared at Yamcha. His eyes took on a dark look and he stepped closer to the scar faced man. "You…" He hissed. "You're going to regret that." He lunged at him and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. _

"_Vegeta!" Bulma ran to him and tried to pull him off Yamcha. She could careless about what happened to her ex, but she didn't want Vegeta to get in trouble. "Let him go, Vegeta! He's not worth it." She pulled at his arm trying to stop the punches._

_Vegeta heard her cries and finally stopped. He stopped up from the bleeding Yamcha and looked down at him with disgust. "Come on." He grunted out walking away from the bleeding man and motioned for Bulma to follow him. _

_She followed him in silence and began to wonder what made him go off like that. It could have been when Yamcha called him an orphan. Vegeta lost his parents when he was twelve and she knew that it was still a touchy subject for him. "Hey Vegeta. Don't listen to Yamcha and his stupid insults. He's just a big cheater who says stupid thing, besides what he said wasn't true." _

_Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Really?" He asked her._

"_Yeah, of course. I mean you're one of the strongest guys that I know and you know how to take care of yourself really well." She complimented him. She knew how big of an ego he had and the quickest way to cheer him up was to build up his ego. _

"_Is that so?" He was wearing his famous smirk and took a step closer to her._

"_Yeah. What Yamcha said is wrong, you're not a deadbeat." She smiled at him._

_Vegeta stopped and stared at the girl in front of him. His stare suddenly became a glare. "You stupid woman! How the hell are you suppose to be a genius!?" He was pissed off._

_Bulma taken back by his shouts glared back at him. "Well excuse me for trying to cheer you up!" she huffed putting hr hands on her hips. "What's your deal anyways? What, annoyed that you had to rescue me and there was no challenge?"_

"_That's not the point woman." He stopped shouting but still glared at her. _

"_Then what is the point Vegeta!?" Bulma wanted to know what he was talking about._

_Vegeta glared at her even more no. "You really don't know?"_

"_If I did would I be asking you?" She retorted back to him._

_Vegeta let out a big sigh and looked towards the ground. He wasn't really sure about what he should do._

_Bulma was getting impatient. "Well…are you going to tell me or what?"_

"_Would you shut up a minute woman!? I'm trying to think here!" he went back to shouting at her._

"_Fine!" She began to walk away. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She tried to walk past him but Vegeta caught her arm and spun her around to face him._

"_Never walk away from me." He told her in hushed voice._

_Bulma, never having been this close to him before, stared up at him and couldn't help the blush that placed itself on her cheeks. "Vegeta…" He grasped her chin silencing her._

_He looked down at her and moved closer "Be quite." His lips met her and for a moment Bulma could have sworn that she was hearing wedding bells. Her whole body froze up and she couldn't think. Unconsciously she began to respond back, placing her hands on his chest as his tongue licked her bottom lip and sneak its way inside her mouth. _

_Finally coming back to her senses, Bulma pulled away and was panting. This was all to sudden and weird for her. She was the smartest person in her school and even she couldn't figure this out._

"_Wha…how…when…we…" She couldn't even form a sentence. _

"_Vegeta just smirked at her. "I did not think that one kiss would have this much of an effect on you."_

_Bulma began to blush again and took a few steps back. "Why…why did you kiss me?" She had never known Vegeta for doing this like this, kissing someone so gently. She's seen him make-out with other girls but they way he kissed her seemed different from how he kissed the others. Did he do it just to shut her up? Maybe he was just joking around._

_Vegeta frowned at her, as if reading her mind he moved closer to her. "I'm just fooling around. You of all people should know that I never joke around." She knew that he was right. Vegeta was known for being serious and never joked around about anything. "I kissed you because I wanted too, and I still want too. I will only say this once so don't ever ask me to say this again." He said with a look in his eyes. It wasn't a scary look, but it held something that Bulma had never seen before._

"_I…like you." He muttered looking everywhere but her. His cheeks felt hot and his hands were balled into fists. _

_Bulma had never seen him like this before, he was always so confident around her and everyone else. Seeing him like this, acting like a shy little kid, was very different and was very surprising. _

"_What?!" She heard him but she still couldn't believe it._

_Vegeta seemed to get angry at this. "I said, I want you as my woman!" He growled at her finally looking her in the eyes. "So…"_

"_So? So what?" Bulma didn't know hat he wanted._

"_Your answer woman. Will you be mine or not?" He stared at her, waiting for his answer. He was trying hard to show it, but he was a little nervous. If her answer was no e didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't going to give up, he never give up on anything, but the whole awkward feeling that came after the rejection._

_Bulma didn't know what to say. She had never once pictured this moment happening to her. Vegeta confessing to her! This had to be a dream or something. No way was it real. But she knew in her heart that it was real and she had to give him an answer. But what was she suppose to say, she didn't like him like that and she was kind of afraid to tell him no, he had a temper and he knew how to use it to his advantage._

"_Um…I…I can't." She whispered softly._

_Vegeta couldn't help the growl that escaped for his throat. "And why not?" His eye began to twitch._

_Bulma saw his eye twitch and had to stop herself from jumping back. "Because…well you see…uh…" she had to com up with an excuse and quick. She didn't know what to say, until she saw Yamcha moving on the ground holding his face. Suddenly an idea popped into her head._

"_I can't because of my father."_

"_Your father?" _

"_Yeah. Because of Yamcha and how he cheated on me, my dad said that I can't start dating again until I'm a second year in high school." She hoped that he would buy this. If not, well then she didn't know what would happen._

_Vegeta looked at her before turning his head around to glare at Yamcha. "Fine." He turned back around to face her. "But know this, when we are in high school and it's our second year, you will give me a proper answer." With that said he put his hands in his pant's pockets and walked away._

_Bulma watched him go and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm safe. For now, but once high school comes, I'm in trouble." She said to herself before making her way towards her friends. She hoped that by the time high did come she would have an answer._

/End Flashback/

18 stared at her wondering she should believe that story or not. "You have got to be kidding me."

Bulma could only laugh. "Believe it or not, but that is really what happened that day." She said looking down at her reflection in the cup. "That day…Vegeta seemed like a completely different person to me. It was so weird and yet it was kind of nice."

"But Bulma…we've been in our second year of high school for about three months now. How come Vegeta hasn't come near you or anything? Or did you already turn him down?" She wondered. If Bulma did turn him down then she would have thought that she would have seen some type of incident happen or maybe Vegeta was just a really good actor.

"I still haven't given him an answer." She told her.

"What? But how? I would have thought that Vegeta would be following you around waiting for you to reply to his question." She was sure that he would have done something.

Bulma and Chichi couldn't help but laugh. "He has been."

"What do you mean?" 18 asked her. She hasn't seen him do anything.

"Come on 18, haven't you ever wonder why Vegeta is always sitting behind or near Bulma?" Chichi looked at her blonde friend. "He knows that he can't follow her around like a shadow all day, though we all know that he wants too." She gave Bulma a knowing smile. "So instead he chooses to sit near her and makes sure that she knows that he's there waiting for her to answer him." She added.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain how you haven't told him our answer in three months." 18 looked at Bulma.

"Well I guess it's because of all his clubs. Because he's in every type of club that involves violence he doesn't really have free time after school and when he does have free time, it's usually when we're surrounded by people." She finished off her drink and continued with her explanation. "He's one who doesn't like to talk about feelings in front of others, so he hasn't asked me anything yet. I think he's waiting for me to make a move first."

"Well are you?" 18 sudden asked her.

Bulma thought about her reply. "I guess I will have to soon. I mean, I can't keep ignoring this because sooner or later, he will lose it and then we're all in trouble." She let out a sigh. "I guess wish I had a straight answer to this."

Chichi had a soft smile on her face for her friend. "Relax Bulma. I'm sure you'll figure all this out eventually." She reassured her.

"I hope so. All this worrying is so not good for my skin." All three girls started to laugh at this. "Come on, let's go home." They all got up and threw out their garbage.

"Oh wait." Chichi stopped them and took a pen and napkin and started to write something on it. "Here. Sorry if it's a little messy but it's Goku's locker number and combination."

"Cool." Bulma took the napkin from her friend and put it in her purse.

"How's you get his combo?" 18 asked as they walked out to the car.

"Krillin told me." Chichi said getting in the passengers seat and let Bulma drive both her and 18 home.

The next day came and Bulma and 18 arrived at school early and were at the locker that Chichi wrote down for them.

"Are you sure that this is the right locker?" Bulma asked 18 who, once again, tried to open the locker with the combination that had been given.

"Positive. Did you bring the ribbon?' 18 asked punching in the numbers once again.

"Got it right here along with the letter." Bulma held out both the ribbon and letter in her hand.

"Good. Now if only this stupid locker would corporate and open up!" 18 was getting annoyed and was ready to go to the janitors closet and get something from there that would force this locker open.

"Here let m try." Bulma switched places with 18 and grabbed the lock and tried the combination. "Urgh. It's not opening! How the hell am I suppose to put this letter in if it won't open?!" She called out trying to open the locker again.

"Is there any reason why you girls are trying to break into my locker?" Both girls froze and looked up to Vegeta staring own at them.

"Your locker?" Bulma gulped and looked up at him. She stood up next to 18 and both girls tried to come with a good excuse to give him.

"Well you see…" Neither of them knew what to say.

Vegeta stared at the two girls when the letter Bulma was holding caught his eye. He took it from her and began to read it.

"No wait!" But it was too late. He was already reading the letter.

Bulma and 18 turned to stare at each other, what were they suppose to do? Chichi gave them the wrong locker and now Vegeta was reading a love letter that wasn't meant for him.

Once he was done reading the letter, Vegeta stared at Bulma and then looked down at the ribbon that she was still holding.

Bulma followed his gazed to the ribbon and gasped. This was so not good.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, it's about time you answered me. I was beginning to think that I would have to take matters into my own hands." He put the letter into his back pocket and moved closer to Bulma. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when a teacher came by.

"What are you kids doing here his early? You better not be causing and trouble."

18 quickly stepped in. "No sir. In fact Bulma and I were just leaving." 18 grabbed Bulma's hand and began to drag her off away from Vegeta and into the school.

"This is so not good." 18 muttered to herself as she dragged her shocked friend around school.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I forgot to tell you all this in chapter one. The way the classroom is set up is the same exact why it's set up in the school Gohan goes too. Orange Star High. So if you have any trouble with how to picture the way they are talking with each other, just look up the episode where Gohan first goes to high school.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Vegeta and the teach by the lockers, 18 dragged Bulma all over the school until she felt that Vegeta wouldn't think of following them. She let go of Bulma's hand once they made it inside of their classroom. They were the only ones there so they could talk about what just happened without causing any unnecessary rumors.

18 and Bulma took their usual seats and began to think over what had just happened.

"Urgh! This is crazy!" Bulma shouted putting her head down on the desk. "This was not how this day was supposed to go."

18 couldn't have agreed more. "This is a real problem. Not only did the letter end up with the wrong person, but now that same person thinks it's from you." She crossed her arms and looked serious. "Not only that, but Chichi is suppose to be coming back later on today expecting us to have put the letter in Goku's locker." She added looking up at the ceiling. She could feel a headache forming already.

"But now instead that stupid Vegeta has the letter and he thinks I wrote it!" Bulma's muffled cries could be heard clearly by 18. She lifted up her head and looked to her friend for help. "What am I suppose to do 18? I don't want to go out with Vegeta!" she cried out.

18 tried to calm her down. "Maybe you should just explain to him that the letter was meant for Goku and not him?" 18 suggested to her.

Bulma shook her head no. "If I do that, he'll stop me from explaining the rest the minute I say Goku's name. He'll think I'll have a thing for Goku and practically torture him for it." She let out a heavy sigh. She knew what she was saying was true; Vegeta was always a little possessive when it came to her and other guys. Not only that, but he also had a strong rivalry with Goku so he wouldn't have any problems with challenging him to a fight. "This just can't be happening."

"Well maybe if you start off by saying that it was Chichi who wrote the letter, but she wanted it to go to Goku and not him?" She offered up another explanation that Bulma could give to Vegeta.

"I guess that would work, but Vegeta would still go crazy. He would be all like, 'How dare you toy with me woman!', and then the whole school would feel his wrath." Bulma said trying to think of something that she could tell Vegeta that didn't involve him going crazy and destroying everything in sight. "I'm screwed! I'm gonna be forced to date that guy forever and who knows, even marry him!? Urgh!"

"You don't know that yet, and isn't it a little too early to be thinking about marriage?" 18 tried to cheer her up but so far nothing was working.

Bulma wasn't hearing anything that her friend was saying. Her mind was in overload and she kept thinking of all the horrible stuff that she thinks will happen now. "And what about Chichi!? She'll never forgive me for this! She had trusted me to deliver the le…!" 18 quickly covered Bulma's hand with her mouth and told her to be quick.

"_Someone's at the door."_ She whispered to her friend and kept her eyes on the door.

Bulma quieted down at that and both girls looked at the door. It opened slowly and Vegeta stepped inside the classroom looking around for Bulma. He was still wearing his practice outfit on and he looked a little annoyed. Before his eyes even reached the top rows, Bulma dove under her desk and prayed that he hadn't seen or heard her.

"Wha…?!" 18 looked down at her friend, who gave her a nervous smile, before turning back to look at Vegeta. He was walking up to where she, and the hidden Bulma, where and he had a weird look in his eyes.

"Where is that woman?" He asked her once he stopped in front of her.

18 quickly calmed herself and replied in a clear and steady voice. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, is that so." Vegeta looked at 18 and then turned his gaze to the seat that Bulma had just occupied not more then a minute ago. He leaned over the desk and touched the upper part of the chair. "Still warm. She was here and you and I both know it."

"Again, I have no idea hat you're talking about." 18 replied again, she place one of hands on the side of her cheek and leaned against the desk, trying to give off a bored look.

"Really now? So you expect me to believe that you have no idea where that woman is?" Vegeta had a smirk on his face. "You're face is very good at lying, but your body, not so much. If you really wanted me to believe your story, you really shouldn't stiff up your body like a guilty child." 18 felt her body stiffen up even more. She should have known that he would find some way to prove that she was lying to him.

Vegeta knew that he had her now. He sat down on Bulma's desk and smirked once again. "Not only that, but…" He reached over the desk again, but his hand went lower this time and it stopped right in front of Bulma. She held her breathe and watched as the hand moved around as it looked for something. Unknown to Bulma, but 18 was in the same state as her. She held her breath as she watched the hand move under the desk that Bulma was hiding under. After reaching down a bit more, Vegeta's lightly brushed against Bulma's foot and both girls had to stop themselves from jumping up and running away.

"Found it." Vegeta said as he quickly swooped down and reached for his prize.

Bulma could only shut her eyes at this point. Vegeta had found her and now it was all over.

"I told you girl, you can't hide anything from me." She could hear his voice and the confidence in it. She slowly began to open her eyes, thinking that it was all over, but was surprised to see that her bag was floating in front of her.

"This bag belongs to that woman, and we both know that she was here. So now tell me where she is." Vegeta demanded dropping the bag and getting off the desk.

Unknown to him, but 18 and Bulma both let out sighs of relief. He still hadn't found her yet. 18 quickly readied herself and looked up at him, still wearing a bored expression. "Like I said, I don't know who you're talking about. When you say woman you could mean any one of the girls in this school and many of them have a bag just like that. So if you want my help, you may want to be a little more specific." She told him wearing a smirk of her own.

Vegeta scowled at 18. He didn't like the game she was playing with him. "Fine, where is Bulma? I know you know where she is and I'm not leaving until you tell me where she went." He crossed his arms and glared at the blonde in front of him.

"Bulma? She went…" Her eyes traveled down to Bulma, who was making some weird type of hand motions. "…to the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What for? And don't the obvious reason, I know that there's more to it then that." He warned her.

"Fine, she went because she wants to try and think about how she's supposed to face you now." 18 said, trying not to give away too much but at the same time still let him think that the letter was meant for him. "You weren't meant to see the letter the way you did and she's embarrassed by it. So she went someplace quiet where she could think."

"Embarrassed?" Vegeta took in what 18 had told him and thought about it. "What does that woman have to be embarrassed about? Who cares if I found out the way I wasn't meant too, she still delivered it too me and I accepted. Isn't that good enough?" He sighed to himself thinking more about this. "Stupid girl. She better not take her sweet time getting back here. I cut practice time just so I could talk to that little foul. So now instead if getting a proper sixty minutes of training, I only received fifty-five minutes." He said to himself forgetting all about 18.

'_Wow. What a gentle man. Taking away five minutes of practice.' _ 18 thought rolling her eyes. What Vegeta believed to be a act of kindness is what normal people called weird.

Bulma, still hiding under the desk, was trying hard not to laugh. _'Is he serious?! Does he think that just because he took away five minutes from his practice means that I should be grateful to him? Man Vegeta, you have such a big head sometimes.'_ She thought with a smile. She looked at her watch and then back at 18. She pulled on her friend's leg and showed her the time.

"You may want to go back to your locker and get your stuff. People should start to arrive now and you're still in your practice uniform." 18 told him crossing her arms now. She knew that that would get him to leave, he hated being around people and both knew that as long as he wore his practice outfit, people would try and talk to him.

Vegeta grunted at her and moved to walk back to the door. He opened it and moved to go outside but stopped and looked back up at 18. "You tell that woman, when she comes back, that she and I need to talk." With that he slammed the door shut and walked back to his locker.

18 waited until she couldn't ear his footsteps anymore before she let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, he's gone."

Bulma slowly got up from under her desk and looked around; making sure that he was indeed gone. "That was to close." She sat down in her set and tried to calm her beating heart. "I thought he had me for sure."

"Yeah, I did too. But you do know that he will be back? He's not just going to go away, he'll probably knock over everyone who tries and block him from coming back."18 said casting a glance back to the door.

"I know, but…!" The door began to open again, and Bulma moved to go back under the desk, but 18 stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't. No way am I dealing with that guy again by myself!" She pulled Bulma back into her chair. "Look, I'll be here so you tell him that the letter wasn't meant for him. And if we have to, I'll make sure that we have an opening to runaway." She told her.

Bulma nodded and gulped when she heard the door open even more. _'Oh! Here we go.'_ She shut her eyes again and waited to ear Vegeta's loud and annoying voice calling out to her.

"Hi Bulma! Hi 18!"

Well a voice did call out to her but it wasn't the voice she was expecting.

"Goku?" Bulma opened her eyes and looked down to see Goku and Piccolo walking up towards them. She could feel her heart start to beat again. "Hey guys. Man am I glad to see you, I thought you were Vegeta for a minute there."

Goku let out a laugh. "Really? Well you girls do have a reason to be scared of him today. You'll never believe this, but Vegeta stopped practice five minutes early." He told them.

Bulma and 18 nodded their heads. "Yeah, we already heard." Bulma said.

"Really?" Goku looked a little surprised.

"He came in here earlier and was complaining about it." 18 said moving some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, then I guess he already told you that he cancelled practice after school?" The minute Goku said that, Bulma and 18 froze in there seats and their eyes widen. Vegeta cancelled practice?!?!

"WHAT!?!?" Both girls looked at Goku like he had lost his mind when he said that.

"It's true." He said laughing at them. "You girls had the same reaction as Piccolo when I told him." Goku said looking up at his green friend.

Piccolo who had been quite up until then spoke. "Well it is only natural. I mean for Vegeta to cancel practice must mean something is going to happen or already has." He said with his arms crossed. He always had a serious expression on his face.

18 looked at Bulma, who had a terrified expression on her face. "Something big, huh? Oh boy." She looked to the ground and wished for it to swallow her up.

"Hey Bulma, is something wrong?" Goku asked his friend. He was worried about her; she seemed to be really upset about something. "Did Vegeta do anything to you when he came in here before?"

Bulma looked at her friend and smiled. "You could say that." She began to explain everything to Goku and Piccolo. She didn't tell them who wrote the letter or who it was really for, but she told them how Vegeta saw them and took the letter and believed that it was from Bulma to him.

"Wow. So now Vegeta thinks you're in love with him?" Goku asked Bulma. He couldn't believe what his friend had just told him. "Well I guess that does explain why he seemed to rush practice today." Goku added.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked him. She wondered what else Vegeta did because of that stupid letter.

Goku began to explain. "Well he arrived right on time as always but he made us do our drills and workouts faster then he usually does, and when it was time to spar he would always look at the clock. No one knew what was wrong with him and no one wanted to ask, so when we still had five minutes left, he told us to get change and leave. He then went on to say that he was canceling practice this afternoon."

"Did he say why he was canceling it?" Bulma asked him.

"Not really. He just said that he had to do something after school today." Goku told her.

"Something to do?" 18 thought about Goku told her. "What do you think he means?" she looked at Bulma who just shrugged.

"I don't know. I've known Vegeta since we were little kids and for him to cancel a practice is not a natural thing for him to do." She said thinking about what Vegeta could really mean. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he comes back to ask him." She added.

The three nodded their heads and agreed with her. They saw that people were starting to come into the classroom so they decided to stop talking about Vegeta and how weird he was acting today.

"Oh yeah, Bulma, before I forget. Who was the love letter for anyways? And who wrote it? Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Goku said looking up at Bulma. He and Piccolo took the seats in front of Bulma's and 18.

"Um…" Bulma looked to 18. "You think we should tell him?" She asked.

18 just shrugged. "She said it was ok, so we might as well."

Bulma nodded her head and looked back at Goku. "Chichi wrote the letter Goku."

"Really?!" He moved closer. "Who did she write it too?" He seemed to be very curious.

Bulma smiled down at him. "Actually she wrote it for you Goku."

"For Me!" Goku's cheeks took on a bright red. "You serious? Chichi wrote me a love letter?!" To Bulma, 18, and Piccolo he seemed a little excited.

"Yep. She wants you to meet her under the cherry blossom tree today after school." Bulma told him. "So…are you gonna go?"

All eyes were on Goku now, he seemed a little nervous and he was still blushing. "Well…I guess so. I mean if she went to the trouble of writing me a letter, it would be right if I go. Besides Chichi is a pretty cool girl, she's really smart, knows how to fight, and best of all is an amazing cook." He seemed to be mumbling to himself at this point, but was making it painfully obvious that he had a thing for Chichi.

Bulma smiled at her friend. "Goku." She called to him. "I'm really glad that you feel the same way about Chichi as she does you." She seemed to smile even more. "And I think you guys will make a great couple." She added.

"Really?" Goku stopped blushing and looked up at his friend. "Thanks Bulma, I guess I don't have to be so nervous now."

"Hey relax. You'll be ok, and don't worry, once school ends I'll make sure that nothing and no one bothers you guys." She told him with a wink. She knew of how much Chichi liked Goku and it seemed that Goku really like Chichi, so she was going to do her best to make sure that nothing stopped the two of them from getting together.

"Oh wow!" Goku stood up from his seat and hugged Bulma. "Thanks so much, Bulma."

Bulma was laughing at this point. Goku could be such a little kid sometimes. "Hey no problem." She hugged him back.

"I really owe you one Bulma, whatever you need help with, you just come and find me and I'll deal with it." He told her still hugging.

Bulma thought about his offer and thought that he could maybe help her explain things to Vegeta. "Well actually…"

"KAKKARROT! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!!!" A sudden voice broke Bulma and Goku apart. Everyone in the classroom turned to watch a pissed off Vegeta make his way towards Goku. "Just what the hell were you doing with your arms around my woman?!" He glared at Goku, who was trying to come up with the right words, while he made his way over to Bulma. He took the seat next to her on her right and sat down in it. From there he took his arm and placed it around her shoulders, making her move closer to him. He wasn't one who like to do public displays of affection, but he wanted everyone to know that Bulma was his and he be damned if he let anyone try and tell him that she wasn't.

He saw that all eyes were on him and he smirked at this. He liked the attention and the fear in everyone's eyes but it was becoming rather annoying now. He closed his eyes before opening them and released a look so cold, everyone who saw it felt like their souls have just been frozen. Everyone but Piccolo, Goku, 18, and Bulma looked away from him.

He smirked at this and turned his attention back to Goku. "Well Kakkarrot? I'm waiting?" He said still wearing his smirk; he had a deadly look in his eyes.

Goku gulped at this look. Normally Vegeta never scared him but he was different today. He seemed almost deadly to Goku. "I was just giving Bulma a simple hug that's all. You know cause we're friends and friends hug."

Vegeta looked at Goku then Bulma and then back at Gou. He still looked pissed off. "And for what reason did you feel it was necessary to put your hands on my woman?" Vegeta couldn't stop smirking at those words. _'My Woman'_ He thought and gave a side ways glance to Bulma. She had a huge blush on her face and his smirk got even wider. _'Seems like she's still embarrassed. Oh well, it'll wear off in time, no point in bothering with it now. Now she is finally mine, she took her sweet time giving me an answer but better late then never I guess.' _

Bulma was watching Vegeta out of the corner of her eye and she knew what was going on inside his head. _'He's enjoying this. He loves watching squirm and making him feel weak in front of him. Vegeta I swear he has got to be the most sadistic bastard on this planet.' _Bulma thought finally looking up at her new 'boyfriend'. "He was hugging me because I told him that Chichi wanted to meet up with him later today after school." She said bringing Vegeta's attention off of Goku and on to her.

"If that is true, what was it that you told him that made him hug you like that?" He asked her. There was an edge on his voice that Bulma had never heard before.

'_No, that's not true. The way he's talking sounds the same but the way he sounds does too._' She tried to remember where she heard him every sound like that before and the only other time that came close was when she first started dating Yamcha and she told Vegeta about it. _'But why would he sound the same here? These too situations are totally different. Unless…' _Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye and tried hard not to laugh. _'Oh my god! He's jealous! He was jealous before because I was dating Yamcha and now he's jealous because Goku hugged me!'_

Bulma smiled at Vegeta and whispered in his ear. "Chichi is planning on confessing to Goku today, so I gave him a little hint and he got really excited about it. You know Goku; he's like a little kid sometimes." She whispered to him wondering if he would believe her or not. In a way she was telling him the truth, she did tell Goku that Chichi wanted to talk to him; she just left out a few details.

Vegeta just nodded his head and was staring straight. He wasn't use to her being so close to him, so his body was acting weird. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up and his heart rate increase. This was definitely something that he had to get use too. "Whatever. It's still not reason enough for him to touch you like that." He mutter out giving Goku a quick glare.

Bulma just huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh please, Vegeta. There is nothing wrong with friends hugging each other. In fact it's a perfectly normal thing to do." She moved to try and put some distance between them, but he just pulled her closer.

"I don't care. You are mine now, so it is unnecessary for others to touch you." He told her. He didn't like to think of other guys putting their hands on her. It angered him at just the thought. When he saw Bulma being hugged by Goku it felt like someone had just slapped him across the face. The girl who he wanted for all these years, who had just confessed to him today, was being hugged by his all time rival. That one display of affection angered him enough for him to jump over all the desks and tackle Goku to the ground and away from Bulma.

Bulma could not believe what she was hearing. He was treating her like some type of object that he thought only he could have. Well there was no way she was going to let him keep thinking like that. "Look Vegeta, I don't know how you view 'relationship' but I am not a prize to be won. I am a human being with emotions and I deserve to be treated with respect just like everyone else."

He gave her a look that said he didn't want to hear what she was saying. "If you want respect so badly, then you must first respect my wishes and not let other men touch you. The only ones that I will allow are those of your family and those I deem worthy." He told her.

Bulma was a taken back by this. "Excuse me! You're choosing who I can get close with now!?" She was now shouting at him. She was not going to let him control her life. "Now you listen here buster, you cannot tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Also I refuse too….!"

"Miss Briefs!" Bulma froze when she heard someone call her name. She looked down into the front of the classroom and saw her teachers as well as everyone else staring up at her. "Is there any reason why you are shouting in my class like some crazy madman?" her teacher asked crossing his arms and was tapping his foot. He had no patience for teenager's drama and rebellions

Realizing that she couldn't win and didn't want to embarrass herself any further, Bulma sat quietly in her seat and just listened to what her teacher was saying.

'_Stupid Vegeta. This is all his falut.'_ She thought glaring up at a smirking Vegeta.

"Well now that that is settled we can begin with our lesson." Their teacher scanned the rows to see if there were any empty seats when his eyes landed on Bulma and Vegeta. "Mr. Ouji, is there any reason why you have your arm around Miss Briefs?"

Vegeta just stared down at the teacher. "It was to my knowledge that this is what a couple does when they are in a relationship. They put their arms around the other." He looked down at their teacher with an evil glint n his eye now. "Or tell me sir, is there some other way you wish for me to show my relationship with this woman?" He couldn't help but chuckle at their shocked teacher; he took a step back and turned to the black board to start the lesson.

Vegeta chuckled more at this, he knew that his teacher was afraid of him and he loved the feeling of being in control. He looked down at Bulma who was taking down the notes on the board. He still had his arm around her and she was no longer trying to break away from him. Even though he loved the feeling of being in control he still loved being in a good fight and having a worthy opponent who wasn't afraid to put him in his place. Well try too. And that's what Bulma was; she wasn't scared of him like all the others. She wasn't scared to get in his face and tell him that he was wrong.

He would never admit it to her or anyone else but he loved the feeling that he got when she got all angry and in his face. The rush of excitement that he felt was intense and he always did love a challenge.

'_Bulma…now that I finally have you I won't let you out of my sight. I have waited to long for you t be mine and I won't let you go that easily. You saw remain my woman until it is time for he end to come.' _ He thought to himself still looking at her.

Feeling someone watching her, Bulma looked up into piercing black eyes and had to stop herself from screaming. The look he was giving her was so incredibly intense that it somehow memorized her. She couldn't stop herself from staring up and getting lost in a sea of darkness. You would think that she would be scared, but in a strange way, these eyes felt almost comforting.

_**Ba-thump! Ba-thump!**_

It was the sound of her own heartbeat that broke the spell that had been cast on her. She became aware of her surrounding once more and she quickly broke off the gaze and turned her eyes back to the board. _'What…what was that? Our eyes? They met…and I…I couldn't think anymore. It's like they were the only thing I could think about.'_ Bulma placed a hand over her beating heart. _'My heart. It's beating so fast now, but it's not a bad feeling. It's strange but this feeling…it almost feels natural. It's kind of nice.'_ She closed her eyes and smiled listening to her heartbeat.

Time passed and the classes went on with their lessons. Even though the day was busy enough, the thought of Vegeta and the letter was still on her mind. Looking out the corner of her eye, Bulma looked up at Vegeta, who had his arm around her again. She had almost every class with him, and in every class, the only class that she didn't have with him was home economics. But in every class it was always the same, he would always sat next to her, even if someone else was already occupying that seat, and would put his arm around her and would then just stare off into space. It was like he was waiting for someone to say something to him, but she knew that no one knew. Everyone was way too scared of him to even talk to him.

'_Not that I blame him. Even though I can handle Vegeta, when he's mad he can be really scary.' _ She thought to herself. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for lunch. _'Hmm? Chichi should be coming back pretty soon. I guess I'll talk to her then and explain everything from there. I hope she doesn't hate me for what happened.'_

As if on cue the bell rang signaling that lunch was starting now. Everyone was happy that classes were over for at least a little while and they could get a break from the hassle of school work. They all got into their usual groups that they ate in and began to talk about all the gossip that they couldn't talk about during class time.

Bulma reached into her and pulled out her lunch when 18 asked her, "Hey, you wanna go and eat lunch at the gate entrance? We can wait for Chichi there and talk to her about everything that we need to tell her."

Bulma nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." She got up from her seat only to get pulled forcefully back down. "Ow! Hey! Vegeta, what the hell!?" She turned around to glare at Vegeta.

He still had his hand on her shoulder keeping her in her seat. "Did you forget woman, you are mine now, so you must stay and eat with me. You can be with your annoying friends later, for now you are to stay by my side." He told her taking out his own lunch. It was a huge hero sandwich and Bulma knew that he had much more inside his bag. How he and Goku ate so much and not get sick from it all still surprised her. It had to be one of the many mysteries of the world.

Knowing that she wouldn't win or get out of his grip, Bulma told 18 to go ahead of her and that she would meet up with her and Chichi later after school. She could tell that 18 wanted to say more, but she left Bulma with Vegeta and headed towards the school's entrance.

Once she was gone, Bulma unwrapped her lunch and began to eat. She and Vegeta ate in complete silence; neither were saying anything to the other. Even though Vegeta said that she was his 'woman' it sure didn't seem like it, they way they were acting.

She finished up her lunch way before he did so she looked at him while he was finishing off his third sandwich. "What are you staring at girl?" she should have known that he would have asked her that.

"Nothing really. I'm just wondering how you are able to eat so much and not get sick from it." She answered simply as she watched him finish of the sandwich. He quickly disposed of the wrappers and opened a bottle of water.

"A warrior must always have strength in him so that he can be prepared for anything that could happen." He explained as if it was the simplest reason in the world.

Bulma gave him a weird look. "Right. Well it's still weird." She told him moving some hair out of her eyes.

Vegeta let out a low chuckle at her statement and finish off his bottle of water. "By the way, cancel whatever plans you may have made with your friends for after school. I am walking you home once school is over." He told her throwing out his garbage. He didn't even have to get up or look to throw it out; he had amazing aim and landed everything in the trash can.

"Impressive." She said mostly to herself, but he still heard her and smirked. She looked back at him and gave him a stubborn look. "And who says that I have to listen to you?" She asked looking annoyed. She was getting tried of him always telling her what to do.

He couldn't help but admire her stubbornness. "I say and you will listen to me. You can do whatever it is that you girls do later when I am gone, but until then you are to stay with me." He looked her straight in the eyes and was daring her to try and talk back to him.

Bulma saw this look and smiled. _'Alright buster. You want a fight well you got one.'_ She was not going to let him win this fight. "Well I am not waiting around for you all day while you finish practice. I have better things to do then to watch stupid guys sweat." She told him.

Vegeta looked at her for a moment before he replied. "There is no practice today. I had to cancel it." He told her casting a sideways glance out the window.

"Huh?" Bulma was shocked by this until she remembered that he had already been told this. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Goku already told me that."

Vegeta seemed to stiffen up at the mention of his rival's name. "When did Kakkarrot tell you this? Was this during your little hugging session?" He asked her with the same edge on his voice as before.

"It was before we started hugging, and I thought I told you already, that it is perfectly natural for friends to hug." She told him again wondering if he was even listening to her. "By the way Vegeta?" He turned to look at her when she called his name. "Why did you cancel practice anyways? Goku said it was because you said something to do after school. So what is it anyways?" She asked him. She wanted to know what was so important that it made Vegeta cancel practice.

He seemed to stiffen up even more at her question, and she could have sworn that his right eye was twitching. "It is none of your concern." He simply told her wanting it to end there.

Bulma wasn't going to let it.

"Well it must b something important for the great Vegeta to cancel practice over it. So come, spill it. What are you doing after school that's so important?" She tried to get him to tell her again. She was really curious now and she wanted to know what he was doing.

He gave her a quick look over and gave her, what she thought was a glare. She could never really tell sometimes, he always seemed to either looked bored or pissed ff. "As I have said, it is none of your concern so quiet asking questions already." He told her again.

Bulma was getting annoyed now. "Oh come on! I have a right to know, I am your girlfriend now so you should tell me things like this." She said before she could stop herself. She just admitted to him and to everyone who was listening that she really was his girlfriend. _'Great. Now explaining the letter to him will be even harder now. I just had to go and open my big mouth.'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

She watched as an amused smirk began to form on his face. She knew that whatever he was thinking or going to say was nothing good. "Oh really now? So you're admitting to everyone that you're mine and no one else's?" He had a creepy look on his face. It was a look you would expect to see on a person who had just conquered a country or something close to it. "Well if you really must know, I am going to be escorting you home today and I plan on meeting your parents as well."

Bulma blinked in confusion at his words. "Wait, so you cancelled practice today just to walk me home? Why would you do that? And Vegeta you already met my parents." She didn't understand what he was saying. It was like a whole new Vegeta was sitting I front of her now.

He gave her another look. "Don't flatter yourself woman. I do not plan on doing this again. I only cancelled practice today so I could properly escort you home as a real man should do with his woman. Every day after this one, you will wait for me after school until we have finished with our practices." He told her in a tone that said that it was not up for discussion. "And while it is true that I have already met your parents, that reason and this one is much different from before. Last time, it was just as a friend, this time I shall met them as your as you would say a 'boyfriend'. I can't have your parents think badly of me and not let you see me. I don't feel like waiting another two years to have you again." He said to her putting his back around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to her as two boys walked past them, going down the rows. He could feel their gazes land n Bulma as they walked by and he new that they were talking about her. He would have to deal with them and many others like them later on.

Bulma sighed from her position and rested her head on the edge of his shoulder. She really didn't feel like fighting with him over this. She was already tried and her head was still hurting from this morning's incident. Why couldn't high school ever just be easy with no problems or drama?

Vegeta taken back by her actions, relaxed after a minute. He left her head rest there as he watched all the eyes that were on them. He let his smirk get even wider when he saw all the jealous glares he was receiving from the male population of the classroom. Bulma herself was receiving glares from the female population of the room, though she really didn't care. "So woman, have you finally decided to listen to me?" He asked her knowing her answer. She was not someone who you could control like a simple puppet. There was a fire inside of her that would try and burn anyone who she didn't want near her. It was this fire that had first attracted him to her; it was amazing strength that made him want her to be next to him and only him. Some many say that he is sadistic and overly possessive but he didn't care. He wanted Bulma to remain by his side forever if that was possible. He would never admit to anyone, to Bulma, or even himself, but deep in his heart he knew that he held deep feelings for this one girl. He was in love with her and he would remain that way for the rest of his life.

Bulma couldn't help the low that that escaped from her mouth. "Yeah right. You really shouldn't think so highly f yourself, you know. I'm not sure how much longer it'll take for your head to explode if your ego gets any bigger." She joked with him. She was the only one who could fool around with him where he wouldn't take offense to it. She had to admit that she liked that, it made her feel special. That she could actually joke around and have fun with him, and know that he didn't mind it. She knew that if anyone else had told him that he would start a battle with that person, but with her, he would let it slide and continue to joke around with her.

She had to admit, Vegeta could be an insane, possessive, crazed man whose only thoughts were of fighting and beating people, but in a lot of weird ways he was actually really sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bulma!" Turning her head at the sound of her name, Bulma saw Chichi running towards her. 18 was walking right behind her, with a smile on her face. She was glad that her friend was back and now they could explain to her everything that had happened this day.

"Chichi. Hey, you're back." Bulma got up from her seat and hugged her friend. In the background you could hear Vegeta complaining about girls and their stupid hugging moments. Bulma heard him kicked him in the shin before she turned her full attention back to Chichi. "So how was your health check up? Everything turn out, ok?"

Chichi nodded her head. "Yep. The doctor said I'm perfectly healthy and I shouldn't have to worry about getting sick for a while, as long as I keep doing what I'm doing now." She told her friend. Causally looking over her friend's shoulder she saw Vegeta looking at them, but his eyes seemed to focus mostly on Bulma.

"Hey Bulma?" Chichi looked back at her friend. "I could be wrong, but I think that Vegeta is watching you." She told her casting a quick glance back at Vegeta. His eyes were still on Bulma.

At the mention of Vegeta's name, Bulma jumped a little and became very aware that Vegeta was watching her every moment and listening to every word that she said. She would have to be careful of what she said to Chichi, and wait until they were alone and away from Vegeta, where she could tell her friend everything.

"Really…well, I don't really mind. It's just Vegeta being Vegeta." Bulma told her friend. She really didn't know what else to say, she wanted to tell Chichi everything. But even the slightest hint could tip Vegeta off about the truth of the letter and then she would be in a lot of trouble.

Looking at the woman who was now his, Vegeta was beginning to grow impatient. "Woman." He called to her, getting her attention as well as her two friend's "Quit your procrastinating already and tell your friend of our relationship."

"Relationship?" Chichi gave Vegeta a weird look. "What does he mean by that Bulma?" She looked to her friend for an answer.

Bulma was really getting annoyed at Vegeta and his stupid attitude. _'Is it really necessary for him to shout that out with every sentence? Stupid Vegeta. This is going to make explaining things to Chichi even harder.'_ She thought bitterly as she shot a glare to Vegeta. He didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care.

She let out a sigh, knowing that if she didn't tell her friend, Vegeta would make it seem like they were much more then what they really were. "Well Chichi, what Vegeta means is that we're sort of dating now." She put her hands on her hips and was beginning to think of what she would tell her friend later on.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and he seemed to be upset about the way she explained their relationship to her friends. "There is no 'sort of' about this woman. You and I are together and it shall remain that way until I say it is time to end it."

Bulma was angry now. "Didn't I tell you already that I wasn't going to listen to you and your stupid controlling ways!?! I mean what is this, the middle ages?! Maybe back then you could have told me what to do, but in this time period, I don't have to listen to you." She shouted out at him crossing her arms and gave him the best glare she could do. She hated it how he treated her like he was her master instead of her boyfriend.

'_Who does he think he is? I mean a real boyfriend wouldn't treat his girlfriend like this.'_ She told herself. Suddenly she realized what she had been thinking. _'Wait! What am I thinking? Vegeta isn't my boyfriend, it's just one big misunderstanding. Urgh! I have to tell him soon before…before…well before I go crazy!'_ She cleared her mind and looked at Vegeta, only to wish that she hadn't. The way he was staring at her, gave her a weird feeling. And that smirk of his was not helping her feel better either. The way he was sitting and acting reminded Bulma of how a spoiled King would sit while he looked at all his power and riches.

Vegeta let at a soft chuckle while he stared deeply into Bulma's eyes. Her eyes were another thing that attracted him to her. The power that they held inside of them, how they showed off her every emotion, and how they always seemed so inviting. They were like two deep pools of blue that always seemed to ignite a burning flame inside his body.

"Now look here woman. I never said I wanted to control you, I merely said that you and I would remain together until I say it is time for us to end it." He loved the look in her eyes right now. He could already feel the fire inside of him start to burn. "Besides, I don't want you as a slave, that would be no fun to have a slave as my woman. Now calm yourself, class should be starting soon and I'm sure that you don't wish to embarrass yourself even further then you already have." He turned away from her and reached into his bag to pull out a book for their next class.

Bulma was burning on the inside with rage. She hated Vegeta so much right now, that it was taking everything she had not to pick up her chair and hit him over the head with it.

'_Knowing him and his twisted mind, he would probably like it and think it's a challenge or something and try to fight me. And of course he would make sure that I lose and humiliate me even more then he already has. Urgh! I really hate him.' _She thought bitterly towards him as she took her own seat and pulled out her textbook. Chichi and 18 sat down next and looked at Bulma and Vegeta.

Once she was sitting, Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more but Bulma pulled it off her. He glared down at her and put his arm back around her once again only to have her remove it. This process continued for sometime until Vegeta let out a warning growl that told Bulma he was losing his patients.

She jumped at the growl but still continued to remove his arm from around her shoulders. She did not want to be near him or have any part of him on her.

Vegeta was getting really angry now. "Woman, you will stop your stupid antics this instant and allow my arm to remain around your body!" He told her as loud as he could. They were already in class snow and he didn't need the teachers telling him to quiet down, he was not in the mood to deal with them.

Bulma sent him a side ways glare. "Not happening. I don't want your stupid arm or any other body part of yours around me." She huffed crossing her arms and looked away from him.

Annoyed by her actions and by the fact that she was ignoring him, Vegeta grasped hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw that she was ready to fight back against him, but she stopped when their eye meet. A glazed look overtook her eyes and her whole body seemed to go still at this point. He had never seen her like this, so memorized by him and him alone. He never had all of her attention on him, the only other time is when they were fighting, but this time it is much different.

When he saw that she wasn't going to say or do anything, he let go of her chin and placed his arm back around her shoulders. When she didn't resist he let out a smirk at how things were going. She may not realize it now, but she was slowly accepting the fact that she was his. Happy with how things were going he moved her chair closer to his own so that their bodies were so close together that they could share the same textbook.

Chichi, 18, Goku, and Piccolo were watching the whole scene take place before them and were surprised by what had just taken place. Vegeta was almost acting gentle in a strange way towards Bulma, he was still being controlling but not as much as you expect him to be, and Bulma wasn't getting mad as everyone thought she would. This had confused the four friends about what was really going on between the two.

"Anyone else think that this is getting a little to weird?" 18 asked the three. She knew that Bulma still hadn't explained to Vegeta about the letter yet, so there was bound to be some type of interaction between the two, but she didn't think there would be this much.

"I agree with 18, this is so bizarre." Chichi agreed with her blonde friend. "I mean what exactly happened today when I wasn't here?" She could only wonder what took place between the two teenagers that were right next to her.

18 couldn't help but laugh at Chichi's question. "Trust me, a lot more then you know." She saw her friend's confused look and smiled. "Relax; we'll explain it to you later."

"So what do you think will happen with those two?" Goku asked staring at the couple. "I've never seen Vegeta act this way before and I'm not really sure if he knows what it's like to be in a relationship." He added.

Piccolo nodded his head. "I agree. Vegeta is not really the type who would get all emotional over something like this. I think as of right now, he's just staking his claim over Bulma and trying to show everyone that she is his now. It's like a primal instinct almost. "He told them crossing his arms. "But what I can tell is that there will be a lot more fights between these two, and much more."

"More?" Goku repeated. He looked to his green friend for more of an explanation. "What do you mean by that?" He wondered what he was talking about.

Piccolo stared down at his friend, Goku. "From what I can tell you, just by watching them, I can see that they will indeed fight more then they use too, but they will also grow much closer together. It will be these experiences that they have together that will allow them to grow and learn a lot more about the other and well as themselves." He said to them all. Everyone had to agree that Piccolo really had to be one of the wisest person that they knew and they never doubted a word he said. When he spoke, he usually spoke the truth.

Class went on from there and soon enough it was time for the last period. And for Bulma that was home economics.

"Alright, it's time to start cooking." Bulma got up from her seat and stretched her arms out.

"You ready to go, Bulma?" Chichi and 18 were all ready to go to their next class.

"You bet." Bulma picked up her bag and followed her friends to the door. She was almost out when Vegeta stopped her.

"Woman." She turned around to look at him and wondered what he wanted with her now. "I will meet you at your locker once class is over, so don't you dare think of leaving before I get there." With that said he took off to his own class.

Shaking her head at him, Bulma shrugged off his warning and went to her next class with her friends. They got there and started to prepare themselves and their station for what they were cooking today.

"Ok class, today we are going to be making a nice and easy strawberry short cake. Just follow the recipe and add on whatever you want onto it. I will grade you on how you work and how you prepare it." With that said, the teacher let the students cook their cakes.

"Hey Bulma." Chichi called to her friend. She was mixing all her ingredients together in her mixing bowl as she waited for her friend to respond.

"Yeah Chichi? What's up?" Bulma looked to Chichi. She was already done with mixing her ingredients together and was putting the batter into the baking pan.

"I was just wondering what Vegeta meant when he told you that he would pick you up after school was over. I mean doesn't he have karate practice after school today?" Chichi asked Bulma. She was still a little confused on what was going on between her friend and Vegeta.

"Normally he would, but Vegeta cancelled practice today so that he could walk me home after school today and talk to my parents about the two of us." Bulma told her. She was putting hers, Chichi's, and 18's cakes into the oven and let them bake.

"HE WHAT!?!?!?!" Chichi jumped back and knocked over all the dirty pans. "Wait, are you serious?! Vegeta actually cancelled practice?" Chichi didn't even think it was possible for him to even think of doing something like that, let alone actually doing it. "Is the world coming to an end or something?" She asked.

"That's what we all think." 18 replied leaning against the counter. "Hey Bulma, you think maybe now's the time we should explain everything to Chichi?" 18 looked over to Bulma and she could tell that she was nervous.

Bulma knew that this would happen sooner or later. She was still nervous about telling her friend the truth, but Chichi had a right to know. "Yeah, I guess we should. Ok Chichi, here's what happened today…" Bulma began her explanation of how they had the wrong locker and Vegeta and the letter and everything else that happened today. "So basically Vegeta thinks I wrote the letter and thinks that I love him, and now he won't leave me alone." Bulma took in a deep breath once she had finished. The more she talked about this the crazier it sounded to her. This should be a good story to tell the kids later on in life.

Chichi hung onto every word that Bulma had told her and she couldn't believe it. "As strange as this is, that actually makes a little sense to me." She said with her hands on her hips. "You and Vegeta do make a cute couple though." She added with a teasing smile.

"Gee, thanks." Bulma wasn't happy to hear that. She didn't want to look cute with Vegeta.

"By the way Bulma, what about the letter? Do you have it still or is it with Vegeta?" Chichi asked her.

"No, Vegeta still has it. He put it away after he read it and I'm pretty sure that we'll never see that letter again." Bulma told her friend. She saw the look of disappointment in her friend's eyes so she quickly put on a smile and handed Chichi back her ribbon. "Here. You'll need this for later on after school. I told Goku to meet you under the cherry blossom tree and I said that you would be wearing this." She didn't want to tell her friend that she told Goku why he had to meet Chichi there. She didn't want to ruin her friend's good mood anymore then she already has.

Chichi smiled and put the ribbon in her hair. "Thanks. So what are you going to do about Vegeta?"

Bulma just shrugged. "I will have to tell him eventually. I mean, I can't keep being his girlfriend when I don't want to." She saw the looks that her friends were giving her. "What?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to be with him?" 18 asked her. "Because during class today, you didn't really seem to mind too much when he pulled you close to him." She had an amusing smile on her face.

Bulma blushed at her friend's comment and quickly looked away. "That…that was nothing. I just figured that I might as well give him one day of pleasure before I gave him the brutal truth." She said with her arms crossed and head held up high. She knew what he friends were talking about and she didn't want to remember it. She was still confused by what had happened to her back there and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to know what had caused her to behave that way.

"Yeah right." 18 looked at Bulma and knew what was going on with her friend. She could see it, as well as Chichi. Bulma was falling for Vegeta.

"I'm serious!" Bulma told them but they didn't believe her.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

The bell sounded that school was over and it was time for everyone to go home. The three girls got their cakes out of the oven and wrapped them up in packages of their own choice. From there they headed to their lockers to get the books that they needed to take home.

Bulma reached her locker and just as she finished getting everything out and closed her locker she turned around and practically ran into Vegeta.

"Ow!" Landing on her butt she glared up at the smirking man in front of her. "Next time warn a girl when you're going to sneak up on her!" She picked herself up and made her way towards the school's exit.

"Hold it, girl!" He pulled her back by her shoulder so that she was standing next to him. "I thought I told you that I am walking you home today, so do not walk ahead of me." He roughly put his arm around her shoulder once again today and they stared to walk off towards Bulma's house.

They walked in silences for a few minutes before Bulma decided to speak up.

"Doesn't that arm of yours ever get tried? It's been hanging around my shoulder all day, don't you want to give it a rest?" She asked as sweetly as she could, in reality she was asking him to take his arm off her completely.

"Very well." He removed his arm from around her shoulder.

Bulma smiled at this, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she felt his arm go around her waist.

"There. Is that better?" He smirked at her. He knew what she wanted but he didn't care. He loved seeing her upset and his arm felt comfortable around her body.

"Much." She replied bitterly looking ahead. This should be a fun walk home.

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he stared down at Bulma. He knew that if he teased her to much she would not want to stay with him. He would have to calm it down a bit if he wanted her to stay his woman.

Bulma could feel his eyes on her and could only wonder what he was thinking about. Then again, she didn't really want to know. She had a feeling that a lot of his thoughts would scare her. As she continued to walk with his arm around her waist, she realized that she had to tell him to truth about the letter. He really seemed to like the fact that she was with him, but it wasn't right for either of them to be together because of a misunderstanding. She had to tell him the truth, tell him that it was Chichi who wrote the letter to Goku, and that she didn't have those type of feelings for him.

"Listen Vegeta, about that letter…" She began but he stopped her. _'Stupid guy! Can't he see that I have something important to tell him?!' _ She thought to herself as she waited for him to speak now.

"Before you even say anything woman, I want to say this…" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I am not someone who will show off whatever it is that I am feeling nor will I do public displays of affection. Aside from me keeping arm around your body or a simple kiss, do not expect much from me." He told her. He didn't want to show everyone his emotions. He made to many enemies at this school and he knew that they would use anything to get at him. That and it just wasn't his thing to show off his feelings.

"But do not think that it means that you are not important. I will never say this when we are with others, but alone I can tell you that you are very important to me and I want you stay as you are now. I wish for you to stay as my woman for as long as it is possible so don't ever doubt my feelings." He looked down into her eyes to show her that he was telling her the truth. He didn't want her to doubt his him in anyways at all. He knew that this was really out of character for him but he needed her to see just where she was in his heart.

Bulma had to stop herself from fainting. No way was this the same Vegeta that she had known almost all her life. This had to be some kind of trick or something. Vegeta would never say something like this to her. Would he? This whole thing was so weird to her that she didn't know what to think anymore.

When Vegeta saw that she wasn't to say anything he switched to a different topic. "So what did you want to say before? Something about the letter that you gave me today?" He looked to her to let her speak.

Bulma could feel her heart tighten up at this. Why did it seem so much harder to tell him the truth now? She knew that she needed to tell him, but there was a apart of her that didn't want too. Apart that wanted things to remain the way they were.

"Oh, um…where did you put it exactly? I didn't see it at all today after you took it. I was just wondering if someone took it from you, that's all." She was lying through her teeth, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't tell him the truth, not yet at least.

He seemed a little confused by her sudden question. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter. "I have it right here. It has been with me this whole time." He showed her the letter before he put it back into his pocket.

Bulma simply nodded her head. She didn't know what she was supposed to say at this point. She wanted to tell him the truth so badly the whole day, but now when the moment came she couldn't do it.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

'_Thank you!' _Her phone began to ring and it couldn't have come at a better time. "Hello? Hi dad! What? Yeah, it's ok. I understand, I know how crazy it can be at your work. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye." She pressed the end button on her phone and put it away.

"What did your father want?" Vegeta asked her. They were no longer walking and that's when Bulma first noticed that they were in front of her house.

"He called to say that he's going to be home late today and that my mom and I shouldn't wait up for him." She told him what her dad told her. "So if you still want to, you can go and greet my mom and wait for another day to see my dad."

Vegeta shook his head no. "I'll wait for both your parents to be home when I introduce myself as your boyfriend, until then I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away but stopped and turned his back around to face Bulma. "Oh, and I'll be picking you up tomorrow for school, so you better be ready when I get here. I don't like to wait woman." With that said he began to walk away.

"Hey! What did I say about giving me orders!? And my name is Bulma you moron! What kind of idiot can't even get his girlfriend's name right?" She called back to him. She watched as he laughed at her and continued to walk away. She sighed to herself and looked down at the cake in her hands.

"Vegeta! Wait a minute!" She doubts she'll ever know what possessed her to do this, but she didn't really care at this moment to think about it.

Hearing her call his name, Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to see her running up to him. "What do you want woman?"

She glared at him once she was in front of him. Did he always have to be so rude to her?

"Here." She shoved the cake into his hands.

He looked at it questionably. "What is this?" He looked over it like it was poison.

"It's a cake. I made it cooking class today and I thought that you might like it." She should have known that he wouldn't appreciate her kindness.

He looked over the cake once again before he responded. "Thank you." He said as quietly as he could but let her still hear him.

Bulma didn't expect that. She was expecting him saying something rude or insults about her cooking skills, but thank you? This was really unexpected.

"Oh, no problem." She looked up into his face to see that he was avoiding eye contact with her and his cheeks were turning a bright pink. She couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. Moving closer to him she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned around to head back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta!" She waved back to her now shocked boyfriend. She couldn't stop herself from giggling at his confused pink face. It was a really cute sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Right after Vegeta left, Bulma went inside her house hoping that things would finally calm down for her. She had just stepped through the door and took off her shoes and made a beeline for her room. With any luck she thought that she could get there before her mother saw her. She wasn't that lucky.

"Bulma, dear!" Cringing at the sound of her mother's voice, Bulma turned around to face her mother. She already had a feeling on what she wanted to talk to her about. "Whoever was that handsome boy you were with outside?"

Bulma let out a sigh. She really did not want to deal with this. "That was Vegeta mom. You remember him, he use to live next door to us a few years ago before his parents died."

"Oh, that's right! I remember now. You two always looked so cute together; you were always fighting like you were already married." Bunnie her mother said recalling the old times. "I always knew you two would end up together!" She added happily.

"Mom!" Bulma had to stop herself from screaming. She loved her mother, she really did but sometimes she could be so embarrassing.

"Oh, I had better go and tell your father. He'll be so happy to hear this." She said mostly too herself and skipped off to the kitchen to call her husband and tell him of the good news.

Not even trying to stop her mother, she knew that even if she did try nothing would work, Bulma headed up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't know why but she was really exhausted.

_'I don't think I've ever been this tired in my whole life. Stupid Vegeta, causing me so much stress.'_ She thought lying down on her stomach, her head turned to face out the window. _'Then again, he's not really that bad. He can be nice when he wants to be and I did kiss him today, so I guess I don't completely hate him.' _ Bulma let her thoughts wonder all around her head. She was too tired to try and stop them. _'But why did I kiss him? Do I really like Vegeta or do I just like that he wasn't insulting me for once? I don't know. I just can't tell what I'm feeling anymore. I thought that Vegeta was just this rude guy that I grew up with, but now I'm not to sure.'_

She didn't have the energy to think anymore. Slowly her eyes started to close and within seconds she was sound asleep.

---

"Bulma. Bulma. Come silly, it's time to wake up." Bunnie called to her daughter waking her up.

"Mrh. Mom?" She blinked a few times before she rubbed her eyes and the sleep away. "Wow, I guess I slept longer then I thought. I better get ready for dinner." She sat up and move to stand up but her mother stopped her.

"Actually Bulma, you've been asleep the whole day. Now get ready, Vegeta is waiting for you downstairs." Bunnie told her.

That woke Bulma up completely. "What!? I slept the whole day!? Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! And who is downstairs?" She quickly jumped out of her bed, grabbed cloths that were the closest to her and rain into her bathroom.

"I tried to wake you up dear, but you were in a very deep sleep. I'll go and tell Vegeta that you'll be down soon." Bulma heard her mother say and leave the room.

Hurrying as fast as she could, Bulma threw on a dark blue shirt where the sleeved stopped at her elbows, a black skirt with shorts under them. Some of the guys in her school were really perverted. She quickly grabbed black sneakers and a red hair band and light blue cocker to put on before she ran down stairs.

"Ok, I'm ready." She announced once she was at the bottom of the stairs and tied the cocker around her neck.

"Well it's about time woman!" She could already hear the venom in his voice. Bulma looked to see a very agitated Vegeta standing in the middle of her living room.

"Well sorry if I made the king wait, I wasn't expecting you here so early. Actually…" It finally dawned on her that she didn't know the time. She moved to look at the clock in her living room and gasped at the time. "It's six in the morning!?"

"Yes, now that we all know that you can tell time, let's go." Vegeta picked up his stuff and moved to the door waiting for Bulma.

"But school doesn't start for another hour! Why are you picking me up now?!" Bulma cried. There was no point in picking her up this early. "And morning practices didn't start for at least another half an hour." She added hoping that he would this and let her go back to sleep.

"I am picking you up now because I wanted to, so hurry it up woman!" He called to her crossing his arms. It was too early in the morning for all this yelling.

No longer in the mood to deal with him anymore, Bulma moved into the kitchen to grab an apple for the way to school. Since she missed dinner last night she was starving.

"I'll see you later mom!" Bulma called to her mother picking up her bag and met Vegeta by the door. Once they were outside Vegeta took Bulma's bag from her and carried it himself.

"Huh? What are you doing, Vegeta? Give me back my bag?" She tried to reach for it but Vegeta just moved out of her way.

"It is common courtesy for a man to carry his woman's bag when they walk to school together." He told her not looking her way. It was hard to tell so early in the morning but Bulma thought that he was a little embarrassed by all this.

When Vegeta saw that she wasn't going to say anything, he just grunted and put his arm around her shoulder like he did yesterday and headed towards school. He shifted his bag and her bag a little from his shoulder so that they wouldn't fall off. He had another bag that was in his free hand that Bulma could tell had extra cloths in it.

_'Must be his training cloths.' _She thought looking from the bag of cloths to Vegeta himself. He was staring straight ahead and wasn't saying anything to her.

"Hey Vegeta?" She called to him. She wanted to break this silences.

"What is it?" He asked her still looking ahead.

"You do know that you don't have to carry my bag? I appreciate the thought and everything, but seriously it's not necessary for you to do." She told him. In actuality she felt a little embarrassed about all of this, and a little guilty. Embarrassed because her last boyfriend had never been like this, all manly and stubborn but still sweet to her. But she also felt guilty because she didn't like Vegeta in that way so it felt like she was using him.

"Listen." His voice broke her of her thoughts and made her focus in on him. "I only do things that I want to do. No one is making me do anything, so if I want to carry your stupid little bag, then I will. Besides it's not like its heavy or much of a challenge. Really its only purpose is that it will be a little warm up for me." He finally looked to her but he was wearing his usual smirk. "And that's only if you fill this thing up with all your books." He told her with a smug expression.

Bulma couldn't tell if she was being insulted or not. What she did know that he did take away the guilty feeling that was inside her. It was strange but it was like he could tell that she was upset about it and he said that to make her feel better. It was almost like they were connected in a way.

_'Yeah right. No way is Vegeta that sensitive to do something like that.'_ She told herself. She knew that she could believe it but there was a small part of her that didn't. That's the part that believed that Vegeta was caring about her and not himself for once.

With a simple shrug of her shoulders she left the thought aside and took a bite out of her apple. She let a smile form on her face as she tasted the sweet juices flow into her mouth.

Vegeta watched her carefully as she bit into her apple. She really seemed to be enjoying her apple he thought. He made a smirk and with his arm that was around her shoulder, gave her a light tap making her look the other way.

"Huh?" Feeling someone tap her, Bulma turned her head to look and see who it was. When she saw no one she wonder if she was feeling things, then she felt Vegeta move his head and heard a bite being taken from her apple. "What the..?!" She looked down at her apple to see the big bite that had been left behind. "Grrr. Vegeta!" She turned to glare at Vegeta who was chewing his bits of the apple.

"Relax yourself woman. I only took one bite." He said trying hard not to smirk but was failing.

"But it was my apple! And your one bite took almost half the apple away!" It was true. His one bite left Bulma with only half the apple left.

He chuckled down at her and pulled her body closer to his. "Calm down. I only ate it because you were tempting me."

"How the hell was I tempting you?" What nonsense was he talking about? She wanted to know.

"You were making such a face of pleasure from just one bite that I had to see it for myself if it was that good." Vegeta said leaning his head down to whisper in her ear. "It was very good." He felt her shudder at this and a sense of pride filled him up. He was proud that he could make her feel like that. He stopped walking and pulled Bulma even closer if possible. Before she could even ask what was going on, he leaned his head down and started to nibble and suck on her neck.

Bulma felt her body stiffen up at this feeling. The feeling of his teeth nibbling at her skin, his tongue running over where he had just bit her, and his hot breath breathing down on her, she could feel her mind go blank. Her face had to be bright red and her hands were gripping at his shoulders. She didn't know what she was suppose to think about all of this, all she knew was that he wasn't causing her pain or anything. The opposite in fact, this sensation brought on a feeling of pleasure that she had never felt before.

When Vegeta finally lifted his head up, he moved to whisper in her ear again. "Remember this Bulma, you are always mine." He placed his arm around her waist and with a little effort made her move again towards the school.

Bulma didn't know how to respond to what just happened. Vegeta has never done that to her before, no guy ever has. The feelings that she had felt were something that she had never experienced before in her life. Her body felt hot yet her arms felt cold when he would let go of her. What on earth was happening to her?

"Hey Vegeta." She finally found her voice to ask him. "Why…did you do that?" She avoided eye contact as much as she could.

Seeing that her face still held a deep crimson blush, Vegeta let out a low chuckle. "Because I wanted too." He told her simply. He waited to see what she would do next. With Bulma he was never bored and he didn't mind her being around him all the time. Unlike with everyone else he didn't feel stressed out or irritated, he felt calm with her.

Bulma took in his words and couldn't come up with anything to say. She always had a comeback, but not this time. For this situation she couldn't think of what she should say to him.

"Weirdo." She muttered mostly to herself and took another bite out of her apple.

They finally arrived at the school and Vegeta led him and Bulma to the practice area for his team. He told her to go and find somewhere to sit down while he changed. Bulma sat down just outside the guy's locker room and looked around and saw that they were in the karate training area.

"Why are we here? I thought today you had judo practice?" Bulma asked him while he was getting dressed.

"I do, but because I missed practice yesterday I decided that I would train in here for a while before I moved onto judo." He told here walking out of the locker room. He had on a black t-shirt and training shorts.

"But won't you be tried?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta looked at her with an amused look and started to laugh. Bulma had not expected this jumped with a fright and pushed herself closer to the wall. Vegeta was scaring her a little when he was like this.

He calmed himself down soon enough and answered her. "Maybe if I was weak like all the other weaklings on this team, I would be, but I'm not weak. I am the strongest one here so there is no need for you be so worried girl." He told her getting into a fighting stance. He stated to train and fought off and invisible opponent. Bulma tried to watch him but his body was moving to fast for her eyes to keep up. She had to look away before she made herself get dizzy.

_'I hate to admit it, but Vegeta is really amazing when he's fighting. He looks so cool, almost like a super hero.'_ She thought bringing her knees up and rested her head on them. She looked to her boyfriend who started to punch a punching bag now. He seemed so intense and calm at the same time. _'He looks really hot too when he's like this.'_ She admitted to herself with a smile. She continued to watch him as the time flew by, she thought that she would be bore out of her mind just sitting there, but it was just the opposite. She really liked watching him train.

Vegeta had felt her eyes on him throughout the whole practice. He liked that she was only looking at him, and by the lack of complaining, it also seemed like she was enjoying herself. He didn't know why, but he was glad that she wasn't bored around him. He didn't understand what it was about her, but Vegeta was almost self-conscious around her. He wanted her to be happy around him and not regret being his. He had never had this feeling before so it was still new to him, and he wasn't sure if he liked this feeling just yet.

He delivered once final blow to the punching bag and watched as it was ripped off it's chain and fell to the ground broke and spilling the sand inside it.

"Whoa." He smirked as he heard Bulma's shocked response to the bag. He turned around to see that she was staring at the bag with a look of amazement on her face. So he had impressed her? That was good; he didn't need a girlfriend who thought that his fighting was stupid. God only knows how many of those girls are in this school, how many of them thought that just because they hooked up meant they could tell him to stop fighting. He smirked at the memories. He sent all those girls home crying and moving away to another state when they told him to quit.

_'Stupid weak girls. Think that just because they let you know that they're willing to sleep with you means you have to listen to them. Ha! Let's see how far they get before their little daddies kick them all out on the street.' _He thought to himself with another smirk. He looked at Bulma and saw that she was now staring at him. He had a strong desire to wrap his around her body and keep her there. He wanted her close to him but he knew that he had to take things slow. If he did it too fast then she would leave and he would not allow that to happen.

He walked towards Bulma who was now standing up to meet him. "That was really cool Vegeta." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and for a moment he forgot what he was suppose to be doing. He looked into her eyes and could feel his mind begin to forget about the world around them. "Vegeta?"

It was her calling to him that broke the spell. He muttered something under his breath and quickly moved into the locker room. He changed out of his shorts but left his shirt on, he then changed into his judo uniform. He came out of the locker room about a minute later to see Bulma waiting for him.

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Come on. If we don't hurry, you'll be late for practice and we can't have that." She said wearing a smile on his face. She wanted to see him train with other people around him. If he was that cool when by himself then she could only imagine when he was training with other people.

Vegeta let her lead him into another room where those who were in the judo team were just starting to meet up and train. He had to admit that she surprised him sometimes. Most girls he knew hated fighting, but she didn't. She loved it and welcomed it. She wanted to see him fight more. He smirked at this; he would have to give her a good show today.

"Wait over there." He pointed to a bench were a few towels, water bottles, and some bags were placed on it.

Bulma nodded her head and made a grab for her bag and his.

"What are you doing?" He pulled back both the bags.

"Taking the bags with me. I figured it would be easier for both of us." She said trying to grab them again. He just moved them away from her hand. "This is just in case your practice runs late and I have to head to class before you, and I can bring both of our stuff with me." She added telling him her plan.

He looked at her and thought about her suggestion for a moment before reluctantly handing over the bags. She took them with a big smile on her face and walked over to the bench and sat down. Grunting to himself he headed into the locker room.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched him grunt like a big ape and head in the locker room. She guessed that he was trying to be a tough guy and carry around a bunch of bags.

"He's so weird sometimes." She said to herself. She looked around the room and saw that some of the team was already out and was practicing.

"Hey Bulma!" She heard someone call her name and she turned her head to see her friend Tien and his friend Chiaotzu coming up to her.

"Hey guys. I forgot you were on the judo team Tien." Bulma got up and hugged him and then moved down to hug Chiaotzu.

"Yeah, well I'm still more surprised to see you here. I guess the rumor I heard were true then." He said holding a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"Rumor?" Bulma stood up to face her friend. "What rumor?"

"That you and Vegeta are going out now. I guess it's true since you're here at our practice." He answered her and quickly looked around before he leaned in to whisper. "Actually Goku told me. He also told me the truth about the love letter and everything."

Bulma let out a sigh. "Well it's all true. By mistake I became Vegeta's girlfriend and now he's dragging me all over to watch him fight." She said sitting down on the bench. "It's a good thing I don't mind watching a good fight."

"So since you are here, I guess that means you haven't told him the truth yet?" Tien asked her keeping a close eye on the locker room. It was a good thing that he had a third eye on his forehead. Although he is human, he got this eye when he was a boy and was training with his old master. But because his master's teaching ways were wrong he and his friend Chiaotzu left and moved to West City.

"Bulma, how come you haven't told him yet?" Chiaotzu asked sitting down next to her. Even though he was only a kid he was a genius like Bulma and was able to go to high school with Tien. He was also the judo team's manager. Every time Bulma looked at him, he always reminded her of an old Japanese doll. He dressed this way because of the training he used to receive and he believed that it helped him grow stronger and stay pure.

"Well I wanted to but it's kind of hard to do so. I mean you try telling Vegeta that you didn't write the love letter and got him all riled up for nothing." She told them. She knew that that wasn't the real reason why she couldn't tell Vegeta the truth, but they didn't need to know that.

"Good Point. If I were you, I would tell Vegeta when I have like Goku around." Tien said trying hard not to laugh. He did feel sorry for Bulma but he found this situation a little funny too.

"I try and remember that." Bulma replied. She turned her head to talk to Chiaotzu but he was giving her a strange look. "Is something the matter?" She asked him. Maybe he just wasn't used to girls being in here.

He nodded his head yes. "There's some sort of burse on your neck Bulma." He pointed up at her neck to reveal a freshly purple and red burse. Tien moved his head closer to see it and gasped at what he saw.

Bulma took a mirror out of her bag to see what the two boys were seeing and let out a gasp herself. What she had on her neck was no burse, but a hickey!

"I think I see teeth marks too." Chiaotzu added still pointing.

Bulma quickly covered the hickey with her hand and looked around to see if anyone else was listening. She was glad that no was, but now she would have to walk around all day with her hand covering her neck.

_'I'll get Vegeta for this.'_ She thought looking around for the man who gave this to her.

"Bulma? Why do you have a burse on your neck? Did Vegeta hurt you?" Chiaotzu asked her. You could tell that he was worried about her, but Bulma couldn't tell him that what she had was a hickey. He was still a little kid, how could she tell him that.

Luckily for her, Tien stepped him. "Uh…Chiaotzu. That's not burse that Bulma has on her. It's something else. Something that I promise I will explain to you later." He promised his friend.

Chiaotzu looked up at Tien and nodded. "Ok." It was amazing to Bulma sometimes how close the two of them really were.

"It's time for practice to start so everyone shut up and get over here!" Vegeta yelled out in the middle of the room and made everyone jump over to him.

"Sorry, Bulma. I gotta practice." Tien walked over to were everyone else was. "I'll see you after practice!" He added.

Bulma nodded her head and watched as he joined everyone else in the group. Vegeta quickly gave them all orders on what they should do and they did it. She watched as everyone did their thing before she turned her attention back to Vegeta. He was supposed to be looking over a practice fight between two boys but his eyes were on her.

Bulma removed her hand from her neck and pointed at the hickey. She sent him a glare that told him that she would get him for this. It didn't have the effect that she was going for; he only smirked at her before he stepped onto the fighting mat to spare with the winner of the last fight.

She let out a sigh and watched as he beat his opponent with ease. She had a strange feeling that today was going to be a long day. She felt exhausted already just thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma looked up from her conversation that she was having with Chiaotzu to see that Vegeta had thrown another one of his teammates down onto the mat and had won yet another match. To Bulma he seemed almost unbeatable; no one could touch him or hurt him or anything. The only time Bulma had ever seen him not win a fight is when he fights with Goku. Somehow Goku was always so much stronger then Vegeta ever could be. She knew how much that annoyed him and knew that was why he always trained so hard, so he could beat Goku and finally show him that he was strong.

"Vegeta scares me sometimes." Chiaotzu's voice caught Bulma's attention. "Ever since we entered high school he's always been fighting and he always seems to win. To me he's a monster from a bad dream that you can't escape from." He told her looking down to the ground. It was a little harder for her to hear him talk, but she had a feeling that he wanted it to be like that. He didn't want Vegeta to hear what he was saying about him. "I'm scared that one day he'll lose it and end up hurting Tien and the others really badly."

Bulma knew what he was talking about. The first time she had ever seen Vegeta fight she was so scared of him that she avoided him for two years. But it didn't seem to work since he was always following her around. She wondered if he liked her then too?

"I know what you're talking about. The very first time I ever saw Vegeta fight, I was so freaked out that I stayed clear from him for two years." She told Chiaotzu while she watched Vegeta fight yet another person.

Chiaotzu's eyes widen in surprised as he looked up at Bulma. "Really? Two years?" He didn't know how she could do that. Was it really possible for you to be able to avoid someone for two whole years?

Bulma nodded her head, her eyes never once leaving Vegeta. "Yep. That was back in the beginning fourth grade and I have to say that it didn't work to well. He was somehow always with me wherever I went. It wasn't until I entered sixth grade that I stopped being scared of Vegeta and finally understood that he's a fighter and I can't stop that." She rested her head in her hands as she leaned in closer to watch the next fight. It was Vegeta versus Tien. She knew who would win, but it should be a good fight. Much better then the last seven.

"So what happened?" Chiaotzu asked her. "What made you change your views on Vegeta?" He wanted to know. He didn't like being afraid of Vegeta, but he couldn't help it. He may be a genius but he was still a little kid that still thought that monsters lived in his closet. And to him Vegeta was that monster.

Bulma couldn't help herself; she started to burst out in laughter. Chiaotzu's question made her remember why she stopped being scared of Vegeta. She knew that she was getting weird looks but she couldn't help it. The memory was just too funny; she always had to laugh whenever she remembered it. She placed a hand over her mouth to try and silence the laughs that were coming out of her.

"Well actually Chiaotzu…" She wiped a tear from her eye as she began her story.

/Flashback/

_It was the start of sixth grade for Bulma and she was not happy one bit. She didn't have any of her friends in her class, the only person that she knew was Vegeta and he scared her to much. It didn't help that the teacher made them sit next to each other. She made sure that she avoided eye contact completely. _

_Lunch soon came and everyone was allowed to eat outside so they could be with their friends. Bulma almost ran out of the classroom as she went to go find her friends and quickly leave behind Vegeta. She searched through out half of the lunch time but she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She sighed in defeat and decided to head back to the classroom but ran into Vegeta instead. He gave her a hard stare before he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her with him, back to the classroom._

_He placed her in her seat and sat next to her, only this time he was the one to avoid eye contact with her._

"_How come you're avoiding me?" He finally asked her after a moment. He still wasn't facing her and he seemed a little hesitant. _

_Bulma looked at him for the first time that day but only saw the back of his head. "Because." _

"_Because why?" He wanted an answer from her. He didn't like the fact that she was avoiding him. He already knew that he was 'interested' in her so having her avoid him was not something that he liked._

_She didn't know what she was supposed to tell him. It's no like she could just come right out and say that he scared her and that she didn't want to be near him. That would be to mean. "Because…you scare me when you fight and I don't like seeing you when you're all scary like that." She told him quietly. She felt bad saying it but it was the truth. _

"_Oh." Vegeta tried hard not to let it show but her response had bothered him. She was scared of him? He didn't want that, he wanted her to be impressed by him. That's why he would fight with the older kids, to show her how strong he was. _

_Bulma could tell that he didn't like what she said. He still wasn't looking at her and he kept his voice from showing any kind of emotion, but she could see by the way he was sitting and acting that he was upset. _

_Feeling bad for him she got up from her seat and hugged him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head just below his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just sometime when you fight you get this look on your face and it scares me." She could feel him stiffen up and she wondered if he was still upset by what she had said before._

_He knew his face had to have been bright red at this point. He had never been hugged by any other girl other then his mother and he never dared to think that Bulma would hug him. Especially after she just told him that she was scared of him. He wasn't sure what he supposed to do in a situation like this. Does he hug her back or yell at her to let him go?_

_Finally after careful decisions he gently took her hand of his waist and moved away from her. He still didn't turn around to face her. "It's ok. You don't have to hug me; I understand that I can be scary sometimes." He confessed praying that his face would go back to its normal color instead of being red. _

_Bulma looked at the back of Vegeta's head when she caught sight of his ear and how red it was. He was blushing? In all of her life she had never seen Vegeta blush before._

_She couldn't stop herself from laughing at this moment. It was truly something to see that's for sure._

_Vegeta had to hold back a growl as he heard her laughter. As if it wasn't bad enough that she said she was scared of him, but now she was laughing at him too. If this was what Bulma was like on the first day of school, he hated to think of how she would be the rest of the year._

"_Shut up, you stupid girl! Since when does someone laugh at something that they're scared of?" He all but yelled at her as he finally turned around to face her. He was still all red, but Bulma couldn't tell if he was still embarrassed or just really annoyed. _

_She quieted her laughter down to a soft giggle and smiled at Vegeta. "Sorry about that. And I'm sorry that I called you scary, I take it back. You're not scary at all." She said giving him a bright smile._

_Vegeta just glared at her and crossed his arms. "Whatever. It's not like I care about what you think of me. You're just a stupid girl with stupid thoughts floating about." He said acting all cool. He wouldn't say it but he was happy that she didn't find him scary anymore._

_Bulma smiled at him once again. She turned her head to the clock and saw that lunch was almost over. She hadn't eaten the whole time and she didn't want to go the whole day without eating so she decided that she would go and get a cookie to hold her down until she got home._

_She got up from her seat and looked to Vegeta. "I'm going to get a snack since I didn't eat lunch at all today." She told him walking to the door, but she stopped when she realized that he might want something too. "What about you? Hey home-boy!" She turned back around and called to him._

_Vegeta looked confused and surprised by her sudden outburst. "Huh? What? Home-what?" He didn't know how to respond to what she was calling out._

"_Hey loosen up. You're going to need a snack too." She said putting her hands on her hips._

_Vegeta finally recovered enough for him to just grunt and turn his head away from her._

"_Hey why don't you just drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax, let it all go, take a vacation for goodness sake. Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kind of cute." She smiled even more and tried to stop the fit of giggles that threaten to escape from her mouth._

_Vegeta looked like he was trying to hold himself back from and was confused all at the same time. "What…I'm not kind of…shut up!"_

_Bulma couldn't stop herself from letting out a few giggles this time. It was really funny to see Vegeta acting this way. "I guess I was wrong about you. You're not scary at all!" She said happily and moved to the door. "Hey, you know what; you should come over my house tonight for dinner! After all we have a full two years that we need to catch up on!" She walked out the door before he could call her yet another one of his names that she knew he didn't really mean to call her. _

/End flashback/

Bulma had one hand covering her mouth trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. She didn't need Vegeta finding out that she was telling people that story about his life. He would be really upset and probably yell at her for weakening his image.

Chiaotzu looked up at Bulma with wide eyes. "Wow Bulma. So even you use to think Vegeta was scary?" Chiaotzu asked her. It was amazing to hear her say that. Out of all the people he knew he never expected Bulma to be scared of Vegeta. She was always the one who would fight with him and yell at him when no one else ever could.

"Yep. Even I was scared of our little captain over there." She said pointing over to where Vegeta was.

"Wow. It's kind of surprising to hear that you use to be scared of Vegeta." Bulma ad Chiaotzu looked up to see Tien looking down at them, a towel around his neck, he looked tired too.

"Hey Tien!" Chiaotzu greeted his best friend.

"Hey, you finished with your match already?" Bulma asked him.

"Yep. Vegeta really seems to be working hard today. I think its cause you're here Bulma. He kept glancing over at you to see if you were watching, and I get the feeling that he's tying to impress you." He said taking a seat next to Chiaotzu. "So tell me, was that story you said really true? We're you actually scared of Vegeta at one time?" He asked taking a sip of his water. He like Chiaotzu was surprised by the story. He's seen Bulma fight with Vegeta and he never once thought that she could ever be scared of him.

"So you heard all that? Well to answer your question, yes it is true that I use to scared of him, but after I talked to him and saw that Vegeta was well just being Vegeta, I stopped being scared and got a lot closer to him." She said looking at Vegeta. He seemed to be telling the team something. "What is he doing now?" She wondered out loud.

Tien followed her gaze to Vegeta. "He's probably just telling them that they need to train harder if they ever want to stop being such weaklings." He answered her.

Bulma gave him a confused look. "I don't get that. He's always saying stuff like that to you guys but none of you ever quit the team. Why is that?" She asked him something that she always wanted to know. Vegeta was always yelling at his teammates and insulting them but none of them have ever quit the judo team.

"Well at first a lot of the guys wanted too, but he wouldn't let them and he insulted us all even more after that. Actually it's because he insults them that the rest of the guys actually train more." Tien told her putting away his water.

"So it's because he insults you that you all train harder?" Bulma asked him still a little confused. She didn't get how that would make someone want to train more. If someone insulted her like the way Vegeta did with everyone else then she would quit the team and avoid that person as much as she could.

Tien gave a small laugh at her confused face. "I know it's a little confusing but it really does work. It's like he makes us so mad that we want to get better and better so that we can defeat him and make him eat his words." He explained to her. "Vegeta is actually pushing us to get better and none of the other guys even know it. They think he's just being a jerk but in reality he is helping them get stronger at what they're doing." The way he was talking surprised Bulma. She's know Tien for a while now and she knows that he hates Vegeta just as much as the next guy, but the way he was speaking about him now, it almost made it seem like he respected him.

She turned her head to look back at the team to see what Tien was talking about; it didn't take her long to see it. Everyone who Vegeta had just yelled at was working twice as hard as they were before. They each held a look of determination on their faces, a look that spoke volumes of what the wanted. And she knew what they wanted, they wanted to get stronger and show Vegeta that they weren't just a bunch of weaklings.

"Wow. What a guy." She said mostly to herself as she smiled at Vegeta, his back was turned to her as he oversaw some of the freshmen. She had to admit that by what Tien told her made her think that he wasn't such a jerk after all, but deep down was really sweet.

"He really cares about you guys." She said to Tien and Chiaotzu.

Tien nodded his head agreeing. "He says that he'd rather have them hate him and want them to beat him rather then them liking him. He says if they're going to hate him then let them, just as long as it makes them want to better themselves." Bulma turned to look at Tien, letting a smile form on her face. "He really is a great Captain."

Tien looked at her and smiled back. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Vegeta definitely makes a good Captain."

Both teens were smiling and agreeing with each other.

"Hey Extra Eye! What do you think you're doing!?!?!" Vegeta came stomping over to where Bulma, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all sitting. "Practice is over so get away from my woman and go change already! Or would you rather I keep you here a few extra hours and show you how I treat lazy bastards like you?" He glared down at Tien crossing his arms. He wanted to know what he was doing over here next to Bulma and what he said to her to make her smile and laugh like that.

Tien looked up at his captain and sighed. "Relax Vegeta, we were just talking. I wasn't trying to steal Bulma away from you." He got up from his seat, Chiaotzu following him, they both headed to the locker room. "I'll see you later Bulma!" He waved back to her and entered the locker room.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta turned his glare onto Bulma. "Why were you flirting with that stupid buffoon? I demand you tell me what went on between you too!" He ordered her, you could practically see the jealously in his eyes.

Bulma looked into his eyes and saw the jealous rage that he was trying to contain. She stood up from her own seat and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed his cheek. "You should listen to Tien and relax. Nothing happened between us, we were just talking about a few things. It was nothing more then that, I promise." She smiled at him.

Vegeta was a taken back by this and wasn't sure what he should do. Everyone was in the locker room by this point, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, but this was so unexpected that he wasn't sure what exactly is what that he was suppose to do.

"Yes..well…" He cleared his throat and looked all around the room. "I should go and change before we're late for class." He quickly detached himself from Bulma and walked into the locker room, as stiff as a robot.

Bulma watched him go in and let out a laugh once he was out of sight. "Whoa. I guess I really surprised him with that last hug." She smiled to herself sitting back down and waited for Vegeta to exit out of the locker room.

She didn't have to wait long. Vegeta came out before everyone else and grabbed the bags once again and carried them both. He moved to put his arm around Bulma, but she stopped him by putting it down and wrapped her two arms around one of his. "You ready to go?"

"Uh…sure." He walked out of the judo training room, with Bulma holding onto his arm, and headed off to class. Everyone was staring at them but it didn't seem to mind Bulma at all. Vegeta was really confused by the way she was acting right now. On the way here, she was embarrassed that he was holding her bag, but now here she was holding onto him and she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

'_Women are such a mystery. They're emotions change from one feeling to another in a heartbeat.'_ He thought heading to the classroom.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and couldn't help but smile. "You know you're actually kind of cute, home-boy." She told him wondering if he remembered that from last time she said it.

Vegeta stopped walking and looked down at her. "Huh? What? Home-what?" He really wasn't expecting this. Suddenly realization hit him and he just turned and his head and scoffed. "Please tell me you're not going to start calling me that again." He hated that stupid nickname she gave him. It sounded so stupid and weird to him.

"No, I'm not going to call you that; I just wanted to see if you remembered it." She told him. She pulled at his arm to make him start walking again. "Would you hurry it up? We're going to be late for class if you don't move your sorry butt." Bulma pulled on his arm even more and headed towards the class.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her now. The way she was acting was really weird, not that he minded it, but nonetheless it was still weird. He wondered if maybe she was acting this way because he somehow impressed her during judo practice. But that couldn't be it, everyone in there are so weak that he beat them all in two moves. The only time he even broke a sweat was when he fought Tien but even then it didn't take him that long to finish him off, so what was it that was making her act so different?

When they finally reached their classroom, Bulma went to open the door but Vegeta stopped her. "Alright woman, what is your problem?" He asked her. He kept his free arm on the door to keep Bulma, and anyone on the other side, from opening it.

"What are you talking about? All I did was try and open the door. What you trying to be some sort of gentlemen and open the door for me?" She huffed out crossing her arms. She wanted to know why he was acting like a jerk when she was being all nice to him.

"Actually I should be asking you what _your_ problem is. I've been nothing but nice and acting like the way a true girlfriend would be and you'll up in my face yelling at me. It seems to me you're the one with the problem." She turned her head away from Vegeta. She didn't understand why he was so upset.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her chin and made her turn back around to stare into Vegeta's intense looking black eyes. "Never look away from me."

It was a simple command, one that would normally get her upset, but instead it sent her mind into a trance. Whenever she looks into Vegeta's eyes she somehow always loses herself to them, it's like they control her entire being and she doesn't mind it. She always had this warm feeling wrap itself around her body when she looked into his eyes, a feeling that felt both familiar and new to her.

Slowly her eyes began to close and she inched her head closer and closer to his. Her lips parted as her hands worked their way up to his shoulders to bring him closer to her. Their lips touched the others and it felt like an explosion went off. Bulma's hands went into Vegeta's hair while his snaked their way around her waist, bring her closer to him. With their mouths opened their tongues battle it out, as Vegeta slammed Bulma against the door of the class. They heard no other sounds expect each others, the world around them was gone, all that was left was them and the fire that was building up inside of them.

"Hey guys do you think you could move?"

Bulma suddenly froze as she looked over Vegeta's shoulder to see who had called to them. It was Goku and Chichi standing behind them, holding hands, trying to get into the class. "Do you think maybe we could get into class?" Goku tried asking them again.

Almost instantly Bulma pushed Vegeta off her and moved out of the way. "Oh my god, I am really sorry about that guy! Oh! How embarrassing!" She could feel her whole face turn a bright pink as she covered her face with her hands.

Vegeta just scoffed and crossed his arms. "It is not embarrassing. It is perfectly normal for a man and woman to express their feelings that way."

She removed her hands from her face and glared at Vegeta. "Yeah, but not when there are other people around! Urgh! I can't believe I just did that, now everyone in the whole school is going to be talking about it." Bulma could already hear the rumors that they would say about her. "Ok, that is it! We are never ever doing that in school again! You got that Vegeta!?" It was more of a demand instead of a question.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and looked to Goku. "Thanks a lot Kakkarrot." He sent him a glare that said he would get him for this.

Goku just laughed it off, but made a mental note to not piss off Vegeta today. Goku was ready to go inside when something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up to see what it was. "Hey Vegeta. I think you drop something?" It was by his feet so he figured it was Vegeta's.

"What are you talking about, Kakkarrot?" Vegeta asked him leaning against the wall, his arms still crossed. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that just happened. It gave him a strange feeling, a feeling that he had never felt before. The only other time where he felt a similar feeling like this was back in middle school on the day when he kissed her and asked her to be his woman.

"It looks like some weird book." Goku stood up and looked at the book cover. "The Teenage Dating Secrets. 'How Too Show Your Gal That You're Her Man'." Goku read the title out loud and everyone excluding Vegeta had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Vegeta? What are you doing wit….?!"

Before he could finish, Vegeta snatched the book out of his hand and stuffed it back in his bag. "It's not mine. It belongs to one of those stupid buffoons on the judo team. They were reading it during practice so I took it away from them." He said turning his back on them. He would never tell them but the book really was his. Because he's been fighting all his life he was never really taught the ways of dating someone or anything like that. So he ignored his prided and bought the book, he figured he better be prepared for this dating thing instead of just blindly going in and screwing it up.

Bulma, Chichi, and Goku all stared at the back of Vegeta as he still refused to look at him. Bulma and Chichi gave each other a knowing look, they knew that Vegeta was lying and the book was really his. The way he was acting was a dead give a way. You would have to be completely clueless to not be able to see that.

"So are you going to give them their book back?" Goku asked.

All three teens turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked finally turning around.

"The book. Are you going to give the book back to the person you took it from?" Goku asked him again.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi all stared at Goku like he was crazy. How the hell could he not know that the book was really Vegeta's?! There was no way that he was that clueless! Right?

Vegeta looked at his rival and started to chuckle. "Kakkarrot, I swear one of these days that mind of yours is going to get you killed." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the classroom.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Goku followed in after him wanting to know what he meant by that.

The two girls sighed to themselves and walked into the class together and headed to their regular seats. Their boyfriends could really be a hassle sometimes.

"So…it looks like things worked our really well for you and Goku." Bulma said to Chichi with a big smile on her face. "I'm really glad that it all worked out. You guys make a really cute couple."

Chichi gave off a light pink blush at Bulma's comment. "Thanks. I'm really glad things went the way they did. Goku is such a sweet guy." Chichi let out a dreamy smile.

Bulma laughed at her lovesick friend. "Way to go, you lucky girl."

"Hey it looked to me like I wasn't the only girl who was having luck with her man." Chichi said sitting down next to Bulma. 18 hadn't arrived yet and the guys were all in the back of the class talking about some new fighting movie. "What's the deal? I thought you were going to tell Vegeta the truth?" Chichi asked as low as she could. Even though Vegeta was in the very back of the classroom, they had a feeling that he was watching them, mostly Bulma, very carefully.

Bulma sighed to herself as she remembered yesterday's events. "Well I was but then a lot of things happened both yesterday and this morning and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"Does that mean you're not ever going to tell him?" Chichi asked her. "Are you going to keep dating him?"

Bulma let out another sigh. "I'm not really sure about that just yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry if this update is a little late. I had a lot to deal with for school and stuff. But don't worry, from now on I promise that I will update as quickly as I can! So let' get on with the story!

But before that, I wanna know if anyone caught on to what I did in the last chapter. It's in the flashback, where Bulma is telling Vegeta that she's scared of him. Well if you didn't catch it, I put in the scene of DBZ where Bulma is offering Vegeta a place to stay at her house. Only I changed it from a place to stay to a snack.

_****_

Bulma was ready to go insane at this point. Everything that was happening to her was making her stress out as well as making her hair fall out. She didn't want to be bald before she reaches twenty. She let out a deep sigh as she sat in class listening to the teacher go on and on about something she already knew. Vegeta was sitting next to her once again and his arm was once again wrapped around her shoulder.

Unlike yesterday she let him keep his arm around her; she even let him move her chair so close that they were practically sharing the same seat. It was so strange to her how much her feelings had changed. Yesterday she would have yelled at him nonstop until he listened to her, which she knew would never happen, and stop acting so possessive of her.

But now she liked the way he was acting. In a weird way she found it really attractive and she wanted him to keep doing it. She liked having his arm wrapped around her, the things she felt when he touched her was something so new to her. Vegeta was definitely not the gentle type of a guy, so you would think she would feel nervous when he touched her. But she didn't. She felt protected and warm, like a warm blanket that shields you from the cold and you just want to snuggle into all night long.

Bulma had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She couldn't believe she was comparing Vegeta to a warm cuddly blanket. It was just too funny. She felt his arm tense up and she looked up at him to see that he was giving her a strange look. Mostly likely because she was laughing at nothing. She took put a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down a few words.

She moved it so that Vegeta could see what she was writing.

'_I thought of something really funny just now, that's why I'm laughing.' _

Vegeta looked over the note and moved it closer to him so that he could write her a reply.

'_**Woman you are acting very strange today.'**_

Bulma read the note and wrote back.

'_What are you talking about? I'm not acting strange.'_

Vegeta snorted as he read this.

'_**Yes you are. You are just too crazy to realize it.'**_

Bulma's right eye twitched a little at this.

'_Is that so? Well then, please enlighten me on how I am acting crazy, oh mighty and wise Monkey.'_

Vegeta growled at her.

'_**Watch who you're calling monkey woman! We wouldn't want something to happen that would disrupt the class.'**_

Bulma's eyes widen when she read this.

'_Vegeta! Knock it off! (Sigh) Fine I'll stop calling you monkey. Happy?'_

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. He went to write down his reply but Bulma took the paper back to add something.

'_But you know that being called a monkey isn't such a bad thing. I happen to think that monkeys are really cute.'_

She handed the paper back to Vegeta and gave him a wink. He grunted at her and read the paper. He wrote his reply and handed the note back to her. His head was turned away from her but Bulma could still see the light pink that was on his cheeks.

'_**Whatever woman, just shut up already. And I am not cute! I am a warrior and warriors are not cute. What is your problem today? This morning you were embarrassed that I carried your bag but after my practice you were practically hanging onto me. In fact you have been acting weird ever since you gave me that letter. **_

_**Is there something that you're not telling me?'**_

Bulma read the note and looked at Vegeta for a moment. She knew what he was asking her, he was asking if she meant what she put in the letter. If there was ever a time to tell him, this would be the perfect time to tell him the truth. To let him know that the letter wasn't meant for him and this whole thing was one big misunderstanding. She would do it. She would tell him the truth.

Bulma went to write her reply but suddenly her hand froze. It wouldn't let her write what she wanted to write. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to write that. She didn't want to tell him the truth; she didn't want him to be mad at her. She didn't want him to stop putting his arm around her, to stop carrying her books, to stop being close to her.

She didn't want to stop being his girlfriend.

'_I'm fine Vegeta. I guess I'm still getting use to this you know. I mean we've only been going out for two days and we've been friends since we were kids. I guess you could say that I was just use to all the arguing that we use to do.'_

She let him read the note. She knew that she was a coward for not telling him the truth but what could she do? She wanted things to stay the way they were.

'_**Whatever woman. I still say that you are weird.'**_

Bulma let herself laugh at this. She felt a little bit better after reading this.

'_Whatever you say Vegeta.'_

Just as she handed him the note the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch time. Bulma put her arms in the air and stretched out her body. It was tiring just sitting there all day. She went into her bag to take out her lunch; Vegeta's eyes were on her the whole time.

She was ready to eat lunch with him again when she felt two pairs of hands wrap around her arms.

Bulma looked up to see her two friends Chichi and 18. "Sorry Vegeta, but it's our turn to have Bulma eat with." 18 said to him.

"Yeah, you can have her tomorrow." Chichi added.

They both pulled Bulma from her seat and practically dragged her from her seat. Vegeta just sat there and watched them go. He was tempted to go after them but decided not too. He figured that he might as well let her eat lunch with her friends, he didn't want her to think that he was being to overly possessive of her.

Vegeta went to get his lunch when he noticed that Bulma's bag was still there, as well as her forgotten lunch. She must not have been able to grab it when her two friends dragged her out of the room.

"Stupid girls." He grunted to himself picking up her bag and lunch and went to go find the three girls.

-

"Guys! Where are you taking me!?" Bulma asked her two friends who continued to drag her around the school. She didn't understand why they were acting so crazy now; it was like they were trying to run away from a monster that was chasing after them. She thought about this and sighed. "Guys, Vegeta isn't chasing after us. So you can calm down."

Both 18 and Chichi stopped and let go of Bulma, they looked around them a few times to see that she was telling them the truth.

"Sorry about this Bulma, but we can never be too careful when it comes to Vegeta." Chichi told her.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for him to suddenly pop out, yell at us, and drag Bulma back to the classroom with him." 18 said crossing her arms, her eyes looking at everything around them.

"You guys are just being silly." Bulma told them. Then she thought about what 18 said and gave a weak chuckle. "On second thought, maybe we should keep moving."

They all moved to go up to the roof of the school where they sat down to eat their lunches. Well 18 and Chichi did, but once Bulma sat down she finally realized that she didn't have her lunch with her. She groaned and laid down on the roof to look up at the sky.

"You want to share lunch with me, Bulma?" Chichi offered her. She felt bad because it was kind of her fault that Bulma didn't have her lunch with her.

Bulma shook her head no. "Thanks, but I'll be ok. Unlike Goku and Vegeta, I can survive without eating lunch." All three girls laughed at this. Everyone in the whole school, as well as most of the town, knew of the guys amazing and some what disturbing appetites.

"Besides I can always eat it later when Vegeta goes to practice." She added sitting up.

"So Bulma…" 18 began eating some parts of her sandwich. "It looked like you and Vegeta have gotten a lot closer." She sent her blue hair friend a small smile. She already knew what was happening here and was happy for her friend.

Bulma's cheeks darkened at what 18 said. She looked down at her lap and hoped that the two girls didn't notice how red her face was becoming. "Well, I guess you could say that. I mean I'm actually starting to like being Vegeta's girlfriend."

"I'm really glad for you, Bulma." Chichi said taking a sip of her drink. She had a smile on her face and you could tell that she was really happy. She really was glad that Bulma was happy with Vegeta instead of being miserable. "And to think, none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't asked you to give the letter that I wrote to give to Goku. You and Vegeta probably would have stayed the same way that you were before." Chichi added giggling a little.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bulma said giggling herself.

"I couldn't agree more." 18 smiled and let out a small chuckle. She did not giggle.

Unknown to the girls but there was someone listening to them. They remained hidden in the shadows as they listened to what the three girls said. The figure's gaze landed on Bulma for a moment before closing the door to the roof, and left the unsuspecting girls.

**-**

Bulma let out a soft sigh as she stared up at the clear blue sky. "You know, I'm actually glad that all of this happened. If it wasn't for that letter I probably would've ended up telling Vegeta that I only thought of him as a friend. And then I wouldn't know this amazing feeling that I get when I'm with him." She let a smile form on her face as she spoke. She knew that it was a cliché thing so say but she felt so alive when she was with Vegeta.

18 looked at Bulma and smiled herself. "Hate to say it girl, but you're falling for him. Hard and fast." 18 could already see it in her friend's eyes; they were practically screaming to the world that she was falling for Vegeta. Now all she had to do was to tell him her feeling and then things could be perfect. She should still tell him the truth about the letter but Bulma should first confess before she does that.

"I already knew that, 18. What I don't know is what I'm supposed to do about it. I mean Vegeta already thinks that I confessed my 'supposed' love to him in the letter. Won't he find it weird that I'm doing it all over again?" Bulma said. She knew that she wanted to tell Vegeta her feelings, her real feeling not the ones that Chichi wrote about.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I'm sure you'll think of something and we'll help you if you want." Chichi told her. She did want to help Bulma; after all she helped her with Goku so she wanted to help her with Vegeta.

"Thanks guys." Bulma thanked her two best friends.

Lunch time was almost over and the three girls couldn't come up with one thing that could help Bulma. They all knew that she had to tell Vegeta the truth about the letter, but they first had to find a way to do that without setting Vegeta off. They and the rest of the town did not need an angry Vegeta walking around.

"Come on, we can finish this up later. My brain is starting to hurt." 18 said getting up to stretch her tired body. All this thinking was really annoying in her opinion but she knew that she had to help her friend.

"Yeah, besides we'll be late for out next class if we don't hurry up." Chichi said also standing up.

The three girls left the roof to throw out their food and were about to head to their next class when Bulma stopped.

"Oh man! Guys, I'll meet you guys in class, I just realized that my bag is still in my last class." Bulma told them as she started to head back to her last class.

"That's not like you to forget you're bag Bulma." Chichi said to her friend.

"Well maybe it's because I got dragged out of my class by you two and I didn't get a chance to grab anything!" Bulma called out to Chichi. She wasn't mad at her friend; she was just playing with her.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry!" Chichi called back.

Bulma just waved it off and left her two friends. She made her way back to the classroom and wasn't surprised to find it empty. She went to her seat but gasped when she saw that her bag was no longer there.

"No! Please tell me that no one took it!" She cried out as she looked all around but couldn't find any trace of her bag. "Argh! That bag was my favorite! I had to specially order it all the way from America! Now what am I doing to do?! Dad will…AHHHH!!!!" Bulma was so busy ranting that she failed to hear someone walking up behind her. She only found out when that person placed their hand on her shoulder and scared the hell out of her.

Quickly turning around to yell at whoever scared her, Bulma was ready to yell and scream when she saw who it was. "Vegeta! Don't scare me like that! I think my heart just stopped." Bulma placed a hand over her beating heart as she glared at her boyfriend.

Vegeta just scoffed at her. "Whatever." To Bulma he looked a little pissed off.

"Hey Vegeta, are you…?"

"Here!" He stopped her from finishing her sentence. In his hand were her bag and her lunch. "You left this when your stupid friends dragged you out of her." He had his head turned away from her and his voice sounded bitter.

Taking back her bag Bulma studied Vegeta for a moment. She was used to him being in a bad mod but this time seemed different from all the other. She didn't understand it but she knew that he was really upset with something, more upset then he's ever been in his life.

"Vegeta? Are you ok?" She asked him. She was worried and she wanted to know what had upset him so much.

"I'm fine. Now let's get going. I refuse to be late for class because of you!" He sent her a glare and started to leave class without her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma chased after him but he wasn't slowing down. He just kept moving and was ignoring her calls to him. He finally stopped when they reached their next class. "Finally!" Bulma panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Just what is up with you?" She wanted to know what had caused him to act this way.

Vegeta didn't respond, he just opened the door to the class and walked in. or at least he tried to but Bulma stopped him. She pulled onto his arm and tried to pull him out of the class.

"Woman! Let go!" Vegeta tried to get his arm free but Bulma held it in a tight grip.

"Not until you tell me what is you're problem!" She shouted at him. She wouldn't let go, even if he yelled and screamed at her she would not let him go.

Vegeta stopped struggling and turned his head around to face her, their eyes met but this time was different from the others. Instead of a warm feeling that would overtake Bulma's body, she felt cold.

"My problem is you." He said quietly.

"M-me?" Bulma stutter. She kept staring into his eyes and it felt her body was turning into ice. Her grip on his arm weakened as her body felt like it wouldn't ever move again.

"I don't like being lied to." He moved his arm away from her and went to take a seat, all the way in the back away from everyone else.

Bulma watched him go and sudden she felt even colder then she did before. Wrapping her arms around her body, she tried to generate heat but no matter what she did she couldn't get warm. Finding the ability to move her feet she took a seat next to her friends and laid her head on the desk. She suddenly felt very tired and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep.

And that's exactly what she did.

"Bulma. Bulma. Sweetie, wake up." She could feel someone shaking her awake. There was a hand on her shoulder and she could hear voice of someone talking to her. "Bulma, come on. You need to get up now."

Still groggy from her nap, Bulma just grunted and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She yawned and looked at her surroundings, she was no longer in class but instead she was in the nurse's office.

"What? Why am I here?" She sat up from the bed she was lying in and looked to see her two best friends, 18 and Chichi looking down at her. To Bulma they seemed to look worried. "What's going on?" she asked them.

"You fell asleep in class but you didn't wake up no matter how many times we tried to wake you." Chichi told her. She was glad that her friend was awake now; she was starting to get really worried.

"How long have I been out?" Bulma asked them scratching her head, she still felt very sleepy and she was thinking of going back to sleep. She could offer to skip the rest of her classes and sleep some more.

"You've been out the whole day, school is over." 18 told her. "We told the teachers that you had a fever so they let us bring you to the nurse." She added crossing her arms.

Now that woke Bulma up. "The whole day!?!" She jumped out of bed but lost her balance. 18 managed to catch her and sat her back down on the bed. "Guess my legs are still asleep."

"Looks like it." Chichi said. "You should probably rest a bit more before you start moving around."

"Ok. But how'd I get here? Did you two carry me here all by yourselves?" She asked them. She hoped not, she didn't want to burden her friends like that. It wasn't like she was fat or anything, but it was still a hassle to carry a fully grown woman around.

Chichi shook her head. "When class ended and you still weren't waking up we had Goku carry you here."

"We were going to have Vegeta do it, but he was out of the class before we could even get to him." 18 sounded a little annoyed at this. She wasn't happy with how Vegeta was treating her friend right now. She saw what had happened at the door when the two entered; she couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever Vegeta said upset Bulma and that pissed 18 off.

"Oh." Bulma looked down at the ground. She was upset that Vegeta was still mad at her, but what she really hated was that she didn't know what she did that upset him.

'_He said that he doesn't like being lied to, but what does that mean?'_ she wondered to herself as she thought over the days events. She couldn't think of anything expect…! Vegeta found out about the letter!

"I have to go!" She ran out of the nurse's office and headed to where the Judo team was. She had to talk to him before it was too late. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, she couldn't believe that she didn't pick up on it before. How had she missed it when he told her it before?

She entered the training area and found that it was empty, all except for one figure that was training by himself.

"Vegeta?" She called out to him.

He stopped his training for a moment and turned around to look at her. "I see that you're awake now." His voice seemed empty to Bulma. She didn't like that.

"Yeah, I just woke up a moment ago." She twirled a piece of hair in her hands as she looked down at the ground. She felt so small suddenly and she thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Well…since you're awake go home. I need to start my training and I don't need you here so just leave already." He turned his back to her and continued with his training.

"Wait Vegeta!" Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped him from his training once again. "Look, you and I…we…we need to talk. Please."

Vegeta cast her a sideways glance before he started to chuckle. "It's not like you to beg." He had s smirk on his face. "Very well. Meet me at that stupid café that's a block away from the school."

"Ok." Bulma moved her hand from his shoulder and left the judo team's training area. She would go to the café and she would wait for him there. There was nothing that would stop her from going there and she would make sure that nothing would mess this up for her.

"Bulma?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice; she knew who was calling out to her. But for once in her life she wished that she was wrong.

She turned around to face who had called to her.

"Yamcha."


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yamcha, her old ex-boyfriend, was standing not more then two feet away from her. She stared at him as if he was a ghost; he wasn't supposed to be here. Not now, not when Vegeta was willing to let her explain everything about the letter. She wanted to yell at him to go away but her mouth wouldn't allow any words to leave.

"It's been a while Bulma." Yamcha moved closer to her, he held a smile on his face and he seemed really calm. The complete opposite of what Bulma was feeling.

"H-Hello Yamcha." She somehow managed to chock that out. Now if she could only say to go away then she would be a lot better. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't form those words.

"It's good to see you again. I didn't expect to run into so soon." He put one hand behind his head and his smile got even wider.

"Yeah…well…I have to meet someone so I'd better get going before I'm late." She took off. If she couldn't tell him to leave then she would just leave herself. There was no way she was going to let him or anybody else stand in her way of fixing things with Vegeta.

Running at full speed she finally made it to the café. Panting a little she walked up to the hostess to get a table for her and Vegeta.

"Hello, can I have a table for two?" Bulma asked. She didn't care how long practice took she would wait until Vegeta came.

The hostess nodded and called for a waiter to come and show where the table was. "Right this way. I hope you two enjoy everything we have to offer you." The hostess said smiling.

Bulma found it odd what she said. "You two…?"

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sure we will."

Bulma's whole body froze when she heard his voice. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was. Yamcha was standing right beside her ready to walk in with her to the café. She should have known that he would be able catch up with her, like all her friends he too studied the martial arts and was a lot faster then she was. She was a fool to think that she had lost him that easy.

"This way please." The waiter led the two to a table far off from the rest off the café and left them alone to look over the menu.

Bulma held the menu over her face and prayed that Vegeta didn't show up anytime soon. If he did then there would be a huge fight and even more problems for the two of them. She would have to make sure that Yamcha left as soon as possible, she didn't want to cause Vegeta anymore problems then she already had.

Realizing what she had to do, she put the menu down quickly to tell Yamcha that he had to leave, but only saw him flirting with a waitress. Suddenly she felt angry at this. She wasn't upset that he was flirting, but rather that he was flirting in front of her acting like she wasn't even there and trying to ruin her life. Fuming she kicked him under the table and glared at him.

"OW!" Yamcha jumped at the impact and held his leg in pain. "Bulma? What the hell?!" The waitress quickly left after this, she figured it was a lovers quarreler, leaving the two to talk.

"Look Yamcha, I don't care if you flirt with every girl on the planet but what I do care about is if you're here with me. I don't need Vegeta coming in here and seeing you." She told him crossing her arms. She knew that he was still afraid of Vegeta, after all he did beat him up in middle school and it almost paralyzed him.

Yamcha gulped at the mention of Vegeta and looked around, checking to see if Vegeta was around or not. When he saw that he wasn't he let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Bulma. "So I take it that you two are dating now?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes. We are dating and I would appreciate if you leave now, I don't need him coming here getting the wrong idea and think that I'm just playing him." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've already done enough of that today."

It finally all sunk in to Bulma, about what really happened. Vegeta found out about the letter and how it was all a lie, that she had been playing him this whole time. She knew how much he hated it when people lied to him, yet she did. She lied to him about her feelings and now he may hate her forever. That this whole thing may be pointless, he might still hate her even after she explains to him about her feelings. He may never want to be with her ever again.

"Bulma. Are you alright?"

She raised her head to look up at Yamcha and finally realized that she was crying. She wiped away the tears but they still came, they poured out of her eyes telling the truth about what she was really feeling.

"I love him Yamcha, I love him and I've hurt him. I've lied to him this whole time and now he hates me. I…I don't know what to do anymore." Bulma cried out all her problems to Yamcha. She told him everything that had happened, starting with the letter and ending with Vegeta.

"Whoa. I guess a lot has changed since I left." Yamcha said rubbing the back of his head.

When he said that, Bulma remembered that after middle school he left Japan to go Model in American. She looked over him and saw that he was dressed more like a tourist rather then a boy who was born and raised in Japan.

She let out a weak smile. "Yes, a lot has changed." She said looking back down at her hands.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Yamcha's questioned caused her to give him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" She questioned? She didn't understand what he meant. What was she supposed to tell him? She already knew that she had to explain the truth about the letter and why she lied, but she had a feeling that Yamcha was talking about something different.

"I mean, when are you going to tell Vegeta that you love him?" He asked her. He held a big smile on his face and he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. "It's so obvious that you care about him so you might as well tell him. You never know, it might actually help."

Bulma just stared at Yamcha in disbelief; he was giving her love advice on how to get Vegeta back? This couldn't be the same Yamcha that left for America vowing to get revenge on Vegeta.

Bulma crossed her arms and stared him down. "Ok Yamcha, what do you want?" She knew there had to be some other reason for him to help her. She just had to figure out what it was. "Why would you want to help me get back together with Vegeta? Cause if remember correctly, you left Japan vowing to get revenge on him."

Yamcha looked at Bulma and gave her a light chuckle. "Yeah, I remember that. But in my defense he did beat me up that very same day. But while I was in America I realized that I deserved it. I thought over everything that I had said and done before I left and I realized that I was a jerk. I was a jerk to you, and I was a jerk to Vegeta." Yamcha looked out the window when he spoke. "I shouldn't have said the things I said abut him and his parents. I was just so angry at him that I was an idiot and my anger get out of control. Not only that but I hurt you. I ended up hurting the girl I was in love with." He paused for a moment not sure if he should continue or not. "You see Bulma, before I met you and even a little after I was so shy around girls that I could even be in the same room as one. Most girls made fun of me and laughed, but you didn't. You saw the way I acted and you didn't laugh at me, you stayed with me, you helped me overcome my fears, and you helped me with my life. You did so much for me and I let you done. I broke your trust in me and for that I am sorry." He turned back to face Bulma. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I came back from America not to ask you to come back to me but to forgive me. I know we can never go back to being the way we were in middle school, but I hope that we can at least be friends."

Bulma couldn't believe what Yamcha was saying. He was asking for her to be his friend instead of taking him back. He didn't care if they were a couple, he just wanted her to be his friend and forgive him. He wanted her to be happy with Vegeta.

When he saw that she wasn't saying anything, Yamcha got up. "I should probably get going now. I don't want Vegeta to show up and kick my butt." He gave her a weak chuckle and got up ready to leave.

"Yamcha!" Bulma stood up from her seat and went over to hug him. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this." She hugged him and told him that she forgave him.

Yamcha taken back by this sudden action smiled before he hugged her back. He knew that she forgave him and that they could continue on with their lives.

"Well, isn't this touching."

Bulma and Yamcha jumped apart when they heard who came in. They turned to see Vegeta standing not more then a few feet away from them. He had his arms crossed and he was staring them down. The words enraged and furious didn't even begin to describe how mad he really was.

"So is this the reason why I had to talk with you? You wanted me to see you with this piece of garbage?!" Vegeta stepped towards them and it seemed almost as if the very ground he walked on lit up in flames.

Bulma tried hard not to gulp or show how scared of him she really was. She knew how this must have looked to Vegeta but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to explain herself to Vegeta. She had to tell him the truth before it really was too late. She gathered up her courage and tried to explain.

"Vegeta, calm down. This isn't what you think. Yamcha was just telling me how sorry he was for everything and that he wants us to be friends. That's all." She tried to explain to him. She hoped that he could see the honesty in her eyes but his eyes were blocked by his anger.

He scoffed at her. "You really expect me to believe that? That you two were embracing because this weakling just wanted to be friends with you!? How stupid do you think I am?!" He yelled at them. His fist slamming into the wall and leaving a hole in it. "I refuse to be played by you anymore!" Vegeta shouted once more before leaving the café.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop him. She would not let him to walk out of here.

"Stop! Please Vegeta!" She grabbed onto his arm and held on. She didn't want him to leave.

Vegeta growled when she grabbed him. He knew that she was still playing her game, that she wanted to keep going to see if he would ask her to take him back. He refused to play her game, he didn't care if he still held feelings for her or not, he was angry and upset and he wanted to get out of here. He was letting his anger guide him.

"Let go of me!"

_Slap!_

He let his anger guide him but maybe he shouldn't have.

Bulma let him go and held her cheek. There was a bright red mark on it and her lip was bleeding. She stared at him with wide eyes, she knew he was mad, but she never expected him to hit her. Vegeta was a rude, tough, and sometime sadistic bastard but he was not the type of guy who would abuse his girlfriend. So then why did he hit her? Was he really that upset with her?

Vegeta stared at Bulma and then his hand. His eyes were wide for a moment before he closed them and turned around. He walked out of the café without another word. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore. He clenched his fist until he drew blood. He had hit her. He was ashamed with himself but he was too angry to say anything.

Bulma watched him go and wanted to run after him but he body wouldn't move. It was numb and refused to move. She couldn't feel anything anymore, her whole body was frozen over and there nothing that could ever warm her up again.

"Bulma! What are you waiting for? Go after him!" Yamcha tired to pull Bulma to go after Vegeta but she wouldn't budge. "Why aren't you doing anything? You love him! So go after him!" He tried and tried to get Bulma to move but her body was frozen stiff.

"It's too late. I…lost him." Tears fell down her face and her legs finally gave out. She fell to the ground and laid there letting her tears fall. She was too late, he hated her and nothing she said or did would ever change that.

"Bulma?" Yamcha shook her shoulders but she wasn't moving. Her eyes were opening but her body was asleep. Not knowing what else to do he picked her up and took her home. He hoped that she would be better with some rest.

**-**

Bulma didn't know what she was supposed to do now? Everything that had happened yesterday kept replaying in her mind. She knew Vegeta hated her now, hell he probably loathed the very sight of her. He probably would never speak to her again and there was nothing she could do that could change that.

She got herself ready for school as slow as possible, dreading every minute of it. She wanted to see Vegeta again but at the same time she didn't. She was so scared of what she would say when she saw him, what he would say when he say her. She didn't want to go to school; all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day and pretend none of this ever happened.

She let out a long sigh and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was no longer red but was now black and blue and bruised. You could tell that she got hit hard, not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to hurt for the next few days. She was considering covering it up but she felt she deserved this. She had lied to him and had a hundred chances to tell him the truth yet she was a coward and didn't.

On the other hand…

"The stupid bastard didn't have to hit me! I get that he's pissed off but the stupid monkey had no right to hit me!" Bulma cried putting on some makeup. She applied some cover up to conceal the brush and left her hair down, you could only see the brush if you concentrated on her cheek. "Might as well get this over with already." She told herself and left for school.

She decided to walk today. The walk there might help her think of what she would say to Vegeta once she saw him. She knew that she really had to talk to him after everything that had happened yesterday. She needed him to know the truth about her feelings for him. Even if he didn't take her back, she at least wanted him to know that she loved him and she didn't want him to hate her.

She arrived at school as went straight for the Karate team's training room, hoping to try and get a few words in before they went to class, but when she arrived there was a huge mass of students all standing around.

"What's going on?" Bulma tried to get a look but couldn't find an opening.

"Bulma!" Hearing her name she turned to see Chichi and 18 running towards her. "Hey are you ok? We tried calling you last night but you didn't answer your phone?" Chichi asked once she was in front of her.

"Oh…yeah, well I was kind of busy and forgot to check my phone." Bulma lied through her teeth. She hated keeping secrets from her friends but she was afraid to tell them the truth about what really happened yesterday.

Chichi seemed to believe this and was happy to see that Bulma was ok. "Well, fine but next time…"

18 moved Chichi aside so that she was standing in front of Bulma. She cupped Bulma's cheek and turned her head around to look at the side of her face. She stared hard at that one side and she looked upset.

"Um…18? What are you doing?" Chichi questioned her blonde friend.

"Bulma?" 18 ignored Chichi's question and focused only on Bulma. "Where'd you get that bruise?"

Bulma and Chichi gasped at 18's question. Chichi moved closer to see and gasped once again to see that there was a bruise on her friend's cheek. Bulma moved away from her two friends and held her cheek in her hands. She didn't look at them and tried to come up with something to say but couldn't.

"Who gave you that bruise?" 18 asked in a hard tone. It was easy to see that she was upset. "Did Vegeta hit you?"

Bulma looked at her two friends and sighed. "Yes."

18's eyes widen a little before her two hands became fists. "I'll kill him." She spoke in a deadly tone and you could tell that she was serious.

"No! 18 wait!" Bulma grabbed onto 18's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It's not what you think. Vegeta…he…I…a lot happened yesterday and I think all of it made Vegeta snap." Bulma led her two friends away from the crowd of people and into the empty classroom. She explained everything that had happened yesterday, starting with running into Yamcha and ending with Vegeta.

"…after Vegeta caught me and Yamcha hugging, he must have snapped or something. I've never seen him so mad before in my life. I am upset that he hit me but I'm also mad that everything is turning sour. It's like everything I do causes nothing but trouble! Urgh! I'm so sick of it!" Bulma cried slamming her fists on the desks. She wanted everything to be happy again, she hated all this pain that was going on.

"Bulma…" Chichi rubbed Bulma's back trying to sooth away her pain like a mother would a crying child.

It got quiet between the three girls. They all sat and thought about everything that had happened these past few days. How much one letter caused so much to happen, it changed their lives and nothing they do would bring their old lives back. There fates were sealed and they had to fight to save their new future.

"Bulma!"

The three girls looked to see who had shouted. They saw Goku running towards them and Piccolo following close behind. Goku stopped running when he finally reached them and stared down at Bulma. He was out of breath, he obvious ran here at full speed, and his eyes were filled with worry and one of them was sporting a black eye.

"Goku! Where on earth did you get that?" Chichi got up to exam the black eye but Goku stopped her hand.

"It doesn't matter." He said his eyes never leaving the blue haired girl in front of him. "Bulma, you have to tell me. What's wrong with Vegeta?"

It was almost like time stopped for Bulma. Her heart beat quicken and suddenly she found it very hard to breath. What did Goku mean by that? "What…What are you talking about?" She was afraid of the answer he would give her but she had to know. Did something happen to Vegeta?

Goku looked serious when he spoke. "During practice today a freshmen tried some of their new moves on Vegeta. Now normally Vegeta would just block the attack and send them flying across the room and yell at them for being so weak, but today…" He paused. He didn't know if he should continue or not. He was worried about how this would affect his friends. "Today…he attacked them. He went into a state of rage and…well he…" Goku didn't want to continue.

"He what? Tell me, Goku? What did Vegeta do?" Bulma stood up and grasped the collar of Goku's shirt. "What happened today? Tell me!"

Goku didn't know what he should do. This whole situation was so confusing to him, he didn't know why Vegeta went so crazy during practice but he knew that it had something to do with Bulma.

"Tell her, Goku." Piccolo stepped in and removed Bulma's hands from Goku's collar. "She has a right to know. Besides…Bulma may be the only one who knows how to fix this mess." He told them. Piccolo looked at Bulma for a minute before he let go of her hands and moved to sit down in his seat.

Goku watched Piccolo's movements and he knew that he was right. "Vegeta…he…he broke both of that guys arms as well as his leg." He clenched his fists as he continued his story. "I tried to stop him, hence the black eye, but he was just too powerful. It was like holding down a wild gorilla, Vegeta, he didn't want to stop. He tried to go after the others but I was able to knock him out before he reached them." Goku sighed running his hands through his hair. "He's in the principles office right now. They're suspending him from school for the next three months. They're also sending him to therapy and anger management classes" He finally finished his story and looked to Bulma to see how this had affected her.

Bulma took in everything Goku had just told her and sat down. Her hair coving her face from the eyes of her friends. "I see." That's all she said. That's all she wanted to say.

To Chichi that wasn't enough. "That's it? You're not going to say anything else or try and stopped them from suspending Vegeta? You're not going to do anything?!" Chichi cried to her best friend. She didn't understand why Bulma wasn't doing anything.

"What else am I supposed to do? There's nothing that I can do. Vegeta…he hates me and now because of me, he's being suspended from school." Tear drops fell onto Bulma's hands. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Everytime I think something good will happen it doesn't. I try and plan things out so that it'll get better but all I end up doing is making things worse."

"Then maybe you should stop planning and start doing what you feel is right." Piccolo spoke from his seat. Bulma looked up, her tear filled eyes staring at the back of Piccolo's head as he spoke to her. "Sometime it's better for us to stop planning ahead and just do what we feel is right. There are some time in your life where your heart knows more then your mind."

_RING!_

The bell rang before Bulma could think of a reply. Students came and filled up the empty seats that surrounded them. The teacher followed them in and started the lesson. While everyone took out their notebooks and copied down the notes, Bulma thought about what Piccolo had told her.

'_There are some time in your life where your heart knows more then your mind.'_

If that's true then what was her heart feeling, what did she feel was right that her brain felt was wrong? She closed her eyes and focused on her and Vegeta. All the things they did together, from when they were little kids to what was going on in the present. She looked at all her memories of Vegeta and her and her heart seemed to send a feeling of warmth through her body.

Her eyes opened at this feeling. She knew what she had to do.

She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Miss Briefs!?!" The teacher called out to her trying to stop Bulma.

"Teacher!" Goku called out stopping the teacher. "Let her go."

"Mr. Son?" The teacher looked up at Goku.

"Please sir, you have to let Bulma go. Trust me, she needs to do this." Goku smiled as he looked out the door. He knew what she was going to do. Looking around him, he saw that Piccolo, Chichi, and 18 were all smiling as well. They too knew what Bulma was doing and were happy for her.

**-**

Bulma ran out of the school at full speed. She knew that she would be in a lot of trouble once all of this was over but she didn't care. All she cared about what getting Vegeta back and that's exactly what she was going to do. She didn't care if he yelled and screamed at her, or if he hit her again. All she cared about was getting him back. She turned the corner and headed for Vegeta's apartment complex. From there she would talk to Vegeta and fix everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma ran faster then she had ever run in her whole life. She didn't have time to take it slow or think about what she was going to say. She had to get to Vegeta's before everything was gone between tem. She had to explain herself; she needed to tell him the truth about everything. About the note, why she lied, and her true feelings. She had to fix things between her and Vegeta, she just had too!

After running for so long she finally made it to Vegeta's apartment complex. She ran inside and headed for the closest elevator that would take her to the fifth floor where Vegeta's apart was located. As the elevator music began to play and the machine slowly began to rise up, Bulma began to wonder what she was going to do once she met with him. Should she just try and explain herself? Or should she let him vent out his anger until he forgave her? Maybe she should pretend to cry and hope that he understood how sorry she was?

Shaking her head at these thought, she let out a sigh. She didn't know what she would or could do once she saw Vegeta, but she knew that she had to do something. She wouldn't give him up because of a stupid misunderstanding. She cared for him to much too just let him go. She didn't want to lose. She didn't know what she would do if she did lose him, what could she do? Her life, it would feel so empty without him.

Raising her hand to her face, she felt her tears begin to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away and stared at the wall, wondering why she was crying like this. Wad it because she was so afraid of losing Vegeta? That once he saw her, he would say that he hated her and never wanted to see her face again? Or could it be something else?

"But what else could it be…?" She asked herself staring down at her hands as more tears fell. "What other reason could there be for me to be crying? Am I really that upset that I might really lose Vegeta? It feels like that…but there's another feeling. A warmer feeling?" Bulma closed her eyes and held both hands over her heart. She listened to the sound of her heart beat, trying to hear what it was that it was saying to her.

'_My heart. What is it saying? What is it trying to tell me' _Her heart began to beat faster and she felt something. _'This feeling? What is it?'_ She listened closely to her heart beat, trying to understand just what it was that it was saying to her.

'_I know this feeling? This warm and precious feeling inside of me. I know it. I know what it is!'_

The door to the elevator opened as well as Bulma's eyes. In her eyes was an emotion that had been hidden away from her for a long time. She now understood what her heart was trying to tell her for so long now. With new courage she walked to Vegeta's door, ready to tell him everything.

"Vegeta?" She knocked on his door waiting for some form of yelling and rage to come flying at her, but nothing happened. Only silence was heard from the door.

"Vegeta?" She knocked harder this time. "Come on, Vegeta! I know you're in there!" She was now banging on the door. Still nothing happened. She huffed in annoyance at what was happening. "Urgh! Would you quick being such a stupid monkey and talk to me already!!!" She kicked at the door half hoping it would break. She waited for a reply but once more she was only greeted with silence.

"No." Her hands fell to her sides and new tears were beginning to form. "This…this can't be happening." Suddenly her legs felt heavy and she had to sit down. She leaned up against the wall next to his door and curled up into a ball.

"You hate me this much? You hate me so much that you don't even want to yell at me?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Guess I deserve it after everything that I've done. I lied to you about my real feelings, made you think things that weren't true. I played you around like you were some kind of fool." Bulma spoke softly wiping away more tears. Resting her chin on top of her knees she looked out over West City. "But that was wrong. You're not a fool; you're a brave amazing fighter who can do so many incredible things. You're Vegeta Ouji, captain of the Karate, Kendo, and Judo club, rival of Goku's, and someone who never gives up on anything that he does."

The wind blew softly by as Bulma spoke these words. Everything she was saying was true, to her, Vegeta was someone who could do anything and never gives up.

"Vegeta, I love you."

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, she stopped counting hours ago. The sun was starting to set by now, but Bulma still did not move from her spot. She continued to sit in the exact same spot, waiting for Vegeta. People passed by, but none stopped to ask her what she was doing. They just figured that she was locked out and was waiting for someone to help her. None of them cared; they were too obsessed with their own lives.

The wind blew by once more and Bulma shivered when it touched her skin. It was getting colder and her body was beginning to feel numb. But even then she did not move. She wouldn't move from this spot until she and Vegeta talked things out.

Deciding she had enough of just sitting there, doing nothing, she took out her notebook and began to write in it. She ripped out the piece of paper and folded it a few times before she out it in her pocket. If she got the chance she would use it later on. It might come in handy.

Her eyes began to feel heavy and her body was tried and exhausted. Closing her eyes her mind began to lose itself from the waking world and was entering the world of dreams.

'_Please Vegeta…don't give up on me.'_

**-**

'_I feel warm.' _Her first thought was that when he mind began to wake up. Her body was no longer shivering or on the cold hard ground, but was instead warm and was lying on something soft. Moving her hand to her face, she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see where she was. Her eyes meet with a ceiling above her instead of the sky of West city.

"Wha…?" Sitting up, she looked around and saw that she was inside a room instead of outside. She was lying on the couch with a blanket draped over her body. "Where am I? How on earth did I get here anyways?" She asked out loud hoping and answer would appear to her.

"Hmph. For a genius you sure are stupid."

Bulma wiped her head so fast she could have sworn that she got whiplash, but that wasn't important now. Standing on the opposite side of the room was Vegeta, arms crossed and his famous scowl in place, looking very annoyed as he stared down Bulma. "What kind of idiot falls asleep outside? Do you understand what could have happened to you? Not only could you have gotten sick but someone could have easily kidnapped you!" He was shouting at her now. Taking a few steps he was in front of her, arms still crossed, glaring down at her like she was a child who disobeyed their parents. "If you are supposedly this genius then you better start acting like one before you end up dead." He added with one final glare, before heading into the kitchen.

Bulma watched him walk away and realized that this was her chance to explain herself. She had to do it now. "Vegeta…!"

"Here."

Before she had time to react her bag was thrown to her and landed on her lap. She looked at it confusion and gave the same look to Vegeta.

He just scoffed and turned his back to her. "You phone. It's been ringing non-stop for the past hour. Either answer it or turn it off, before I do it permanently." He warned her.

"But…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Bulma stopped when she heard her phone begin to ring; she saw that it was Chichi calling her. She was thinking of just ignoring it but one look at Vegeta changed her mind. His fists were balled unto fists, his back you could see how tensed up it was, and for a moment it seemed like he was growling.

Thinking quickly she shut off the phone before Vegeta had a chance too. With the phone off all that could be heard now was silence. Bulma began to miss the ringing of her phone; the silence that was surrounding them was killing her.

"Vegeta…I…"

"Go home." He told her still not facing her. He kept his back to her and it didn't look like he was going to turn around anytime soon. "I do not need anymore complication in my life. You have done enough of that for me." His words were bitter and the stung Bulma. She had to stop herself from crying again. She couldn't appear weak in front of Vegeta. He hated the weak, and if she was to get him to forgive her, she had to be strong.

"No." She surprised herself when she heard her voice. "I will not go home until you and have talk about what's happening." She stood up from the couch and crossed her own arms across her chest. The way she was sounding was so new to her; she had never talked that way before. It was a familiar way of speaking that she had heard before. It was, as Goku would say, the way two warriors would speak to each other before they do battle. To Bulma that was the perfect way of speaking right now, because she had to be strong like a warrior and her and Vegeta would most certainly do battle.

"I'll stay as long as I have to until I fix this mess." She told him the truth. She didn't care how long it took her; she wouldn't leave until everything between them was fixed.

Vegeta finally turned around to face her, and Bulma had to stop herself from flinching. He had one of the scariest looks on his face that she had ever seen, for a moment her life passed before her eyes.

"So you want to fix this mess?" He began to take steps towards her. He moved closer and closer causing Bulma to take side steps just so he wouldn't bump into her and make her fall to the ground. "You think that if we talk everything will go back to normal?" He was getting closer and Bulma was running out of room to move. "Now tell me, just what is it that you want to fix? Is it our relationship? Do you miss it that much? Or maybe you don't want people to start talking about how Bulma Brief lost her boyfriend after only two days of dating?" He was moving even closer and Bulma was running out of room. She tried taking a few more steps back but couldn't. Her back collided with the wall behind her and she knew now that she was trapped. He placed both his hand on either side of her head and his face was just inches away from her.

"Or perhaps, you're here to tell me why you played me like a fool and taught you could toy with me!" His right hand punched the wall next to her and this time Bulma flinched. She wasn't necessary scared of Vegeta, she was scared of what he could do.

"That…that's not it!" She needed to explain to him the truth about the letter and her feelings.

Vegeta growled once more and moved in even closer to her face. "Then what is?! Because it seems you have all the answer and I am left in the dark like some common…!"

Bulma knew that she had to act fast. If she let things continue on with the way things were going then everything she came here to do would be pointless. Before she had time to doubt herself she placed her two hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him. She pressed her body up against his and prayed that this would work. She needed this to work, she didn't know what she would do if this failed.

For a moment they stayed like that, her body pressed up against his stiff one, they were so close they could feel the other's heartbeat. They stayed that way forgetting everything that had happened between them and just let this one moment live on for a little while longer.

But like with everything else in this world, this moment between them had to end. Vegeta hands grasped hold of her wrists and he backed away from her. They were still close enough to hear each other's breathing but not close enough to feel their warmth. He stared at her with an intense look in his eyes. This look was both familiar and new to Bulma; she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. Does she explain to him what really happened or is this really it? Is everything between them ruined?

"Talk." She was caught off guard when he spoke. She looked up at him with questioning eyes asking if it was really ok for her to speak. "Well, go ahead. You came all the way over here to tell me something to tell me already!" He looked at her letting her wrists fall back down to her sides. He crossed his arms once more and waited for her to start talking. She looked at him before nodded her head and started to tell him everything. "The letter wasn't meant for you. Chichi wrote that letter to give to Goku, she just asked me and 18 to put it in his locker. But instead of giving us Goku's locker number she gave us yours. I panicked and wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do. I knew that you had been waiting for me to give you and answer for a while now and when you thought the letter was my answer, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I wanted to tell you the truth but every time I tried to something stopped me. I hated lying to you but as time went on, I began to like being your girlfriend. I realized that I had feelings for you. I realized that I am in love with you." She gave a weak chuckle as she spoke these words. The she said them seemed to right to her, like she had been telling him this since forever and this was just another one of those times. "I only just realized that on my way up here and I had planned on telling you the truth at the café but then Yamcha showed up and everything was ruined. You hate me now and it looks like I'm too late."

She moved away from him and hung her head down. "I guess I should leave now. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble then I already have." She had to get out of here, if she stayed any longer she was going to cry, and she refused to let him see her tears.

She didn't take more then three steps before she was pulled back into Vegeta's embrace. Her eyes shot up to his and there on his face was his even more famous smirk. "You ever play with me like that again and you won't get off so easily next time." His hand came up behind her head and pushed her lips onto his in a kiss.

Bulma would have gasped if she could have, but instead she closed her and allowed herself to become lost in the kiss. Everything was right between them again and her heart felt so light now. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she moved closer to deepen the kiss between them. All her concerns and worries were gone now and she knew that nothing could ever bring them back.

When air was needed Bulma broke away from the kiss and she didn't move away. She wanted to stay within his warmth forever. How strange, for someone who is so cold to others he can generate such warmth. She had to stop herself from laughing that that, she didn't want to ruin this moment.

"So tell me, how did you find out that I was lying to you?" She asked him. She didn't really care if he told her or not, she was just curious.

"When your two friends dragged you out of the classroom, I noticed that you had forgotten your bag. I followed you up to the roof where I overheard you all saying how the note was for Kakarrot." He explained to her with a roll of his eyes. "I must admit that hearing that the letter was intended for Kakarrot instead of myself anger me more then it should have." He added with a smirk.

Bulma let herself laugh at this. "You think." She smiled up at him and was glad that everything was ok now. "By the way, if we see Yamcha tomorrow, please try to not beat him up. He helped me a lot and it was because of what he told me that helped me realize how much I cared for you." She told him. She didn't need him to go into school tomorrow seeking revenge on Yamcha after he helped her figure out her feelings.

Vegeta just sighed. "Very well, if the weakling helped you then I will not harm him. But if he tries anything even once, I will kill him." His threat was serious and Bulma knew that. She should probably warn Yamcha tomorrow but until then she wanted to spend more time with Vegeta.

"Oh wait!" Bulma moved one hand from his neck and into her back pocket. She pulled out the folded piece of paper and gave it to Vegeta. "I know it's not as nice looking as the one Chichi wrote for Goku, but the meaning should still be the same.

Vegeta took the paper from her and began to read what it held inside.

_ Dear Vegeta, _

_ I know that there probably a lot more ways to tell you this but this was the only way that I could think of that felt right to me. What I wanted to tell you, for a long time that even I don't know how long, is that I'm ready. I finally have my answer for you. I want to be your girlfriend. I think I've always wanted to but I just never knew until now. I hope that you still want me as your girlfriend. Because I know that, forever, I'll always want to be with you._

_ Love,_

_ Bulma_

Vegeta read the letter and looked back up at Bulma. "I know it's a little late and I know it seems kind of weird to give it to you after all of this but I thought since all this started with a letter, then it can end with a letter as well." She told him.

Vegeta just scoffed and tucked the letter inside his back pocket. "I will never understand you woman." He pulled her back to him for yet another kiss.

**-**

"Bulma!"

Hearing her name being called out, Bulma turned around to see Chichi and 18 running up to her. "Hi guys." She grabbed the books she needed from her locker and closed it. "What's up? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Chichi gave Bulma a confused look. "We're in a hurry because our so-called best friend ran out of school yesterday and didn't bother to answer her phone at all last night. We were worried!" Chichi shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy fixing a few problems but now everything is fine and should be from now on." Bulma told her two friends. She did feel bad about worrying them and she should count her blessing that they aren't yelling at her like her parents did.

After she got home last night, her parents went crazy asking her all sorts of questions. Mostly where she was and why she ran out of school yesterday?

18 looked at Bulma and put a hand on her hip. "So I take it everything worked out between you and Vegeta?" She asked. From the way Bulma was acting she could tell that things were good now, but she needed to hear her say it just to be sure.

"Yep! Everything is perfectly fine now." Bulma said with a big smile. She still couldn't believe how easily he forgave her but she was glad that he did. "Oh right. I almost forgot." She reached into her bag and pulled out the letter that Chichi made for Goku. "I was able to get this back last night from Vegeta. I know you and Goku are together, but I thought that you still might want to give it to him." Bulma handed the letter to Chichi.

"Thanks, Bulma." Chichi held the letter in her hands and smiled. She was so glad that Bulma was happy again and things were ok. She was so worried about her last night.

"WOMAN!!!"

All three girls jumped at the shout being heard. They turned around to see Vegeta stomping up towards them and he looked annoyed.

"I told you to wait for me until my practice was over." He stopped right in front of Bulma and crossed his arms.

Bulma gave him a glare of her own. "And I told you to stop ordering me around. Besides, I needed to get some books that I forgot out of my locker."

Vegeta just grunted at her and took the books in one hand and grabbed Bulma's hand with his other. "Whatever. I refuse to be late for class because you." He began to drag her with him to their class.

"Would you stop ordering me around already!?!" Bulma yelled at him. She still couldn't believe that he forgave her so easily, but what she couldn't believe more was that she actually liked this monkey.

'_That's not true.'_ She looked at Vegeta's face and smiled. _'It's very easy to see why I love him so much.' _With that thought, she let go of his hand and hooked her arm around his. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She kissed his cheek and let him lead her to their class.

"Tch. Whatever woman." Vegeta wouldn't let it show, but he was glad that things were good between them again. He had missed her and this time he vowed that he would never lose her again. She was his woman and she was going to stay that way for a long time.


End file.
